


Diamond in the Rough

by rc_piccininno



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Betrayal, F/F, Fights, Genies, Homeless AU Korra, Homelessness, Lies, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc_piccininno/pseuds/rc_piccininno
Summary: When the homeless Korra frees a particularly essential genie from a teapot, she finds her wishes granted. However, she soon discovers that the evil has other plans for the creature inside -- and for Princess Asami. But can Korra save Princess Asami and her love for her after she sees that she isn't quite what she appears to be? And there is more than she seems to be.





	1. The Cave of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue is from the screenplay for the Disney movie, “Aladdin,” mixed with some changes and new dialogue and scenes from me. The credit goes to them for the amazing things they did for this movie. Also, I do not own the characters from TLOK.  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds the place he is looking for, but now he must seek his diamond in the rough...

His horse galloped hard against the blowing coastal winds of the Black Cliffs. He is a bit late to this meeting, but getting this particular item was not a piece of cake. Many had to die for him to get it. But that didn’t matter now; he needs to get to his destination before the deal is called off. And if the agreement is called off, he won’t get any of the rewards that come with this. His mind was on this prize, and nothing will sway him differently. But there is one problem; details on this venture were slim to none. He approached and this opportunity by someone high upper on the food chain. He has no idea what he is getting himself into, but everything comes at a price nowadays. 

In this distance, he sees his target. The man he is going to meet is sitting high on the most amazingly decorated stallion he had ever seen. The man has a dark complexion. His hair is long and dark, with a small part of it lay in a ponytail. The blues in his robes shined bright against the moon. The man was so grand in his stature, and that made him intimidating. He was high ranking, and it showed very clearly. He stays on his horse and walks over to the man.   
“You’re late, Two-toed Ping…” The man said descending from his horse. He gently caresses the horse's head before facing the other man.

“A thousand apologies, Tarrlok.” Says the skinny man. 

“Did you get it?” His voice was monotone. “I need to see it.”  
Ping smirks and pulls out a small object from inside his shirt, shaped like a beetle of some sort. It was a shiny, gold color but whole a half. Decorated with different color stones and gems. “I had to slit a few throats to get this, my lord. It wasn’t easy, but boy did I get it..” Ping starts to hand the item to the other man. But as the other man grabs at it, he pulls away, “The treasure first? You know the treasure that you promised to me? Cause I want it.” He babbled on. 

The man was about to lose his patience but composes himself before setting off a time bomb. “Trust me; you’ll get what is coming to you.” He pulls out the other half of the pendant, and it flies out of both men's hands and comes together. It flies off into the night, emitting a glowing light behind it. “Quickly, follow it!”   
Getting back on their horses, the two men rode hard. The glowing orb was flying at top speed until it began circling a weirdly shaped dune of a hill. It spun so fast; they were amazed by its sight. It then stopped and plunged deep into the ground. It went quiet. “That was it?” Ping asked. It wasn't. 

The hill had transformed into the head of a Lion. The myths about this place were right. In all the readings that came across Tarrlok’s desk were accurate. But even with this beast in front of them, neither men could believe their eyes. The men got off his horse and walked over and peered into the opening. “Finally, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders is now before my very eyes.” Says Tarrlok. 

“By Raava.” Ping whispers to himself, as he steps back away from the giant head. 

Tarrlok turns sharply to Ping, “Now remember, bring me the teapot. The rest of whatever inside is yours, but that lamp is mine. Understand?” Ping shakes his head hesitantly. 

He gently tiptoes toward the opening. He steps closer and chuckles. Him being nervous would be an understatement. He reaches the cave, but he is blown back by a mighty roar coming from the Lion.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” Says the head in the most monstrous voice either has ever heard before.

“Uh, hi. It’s Two-toed Ping, a humble thief.” He says nervously from the grass.

“Know this; only one may enter inside here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the Rough.” It booms out. Ping looks up toward Tarrlok. 

“What are you waiting for? Go on in.” Tarrlok yells out over the winds.

Ping nods. He takes a deep breath and gets up. He dusts off his pants and walks toward the cave. He gets to the first step, puts his foot down. He looks back once more. He begins his trek down into the cave, but that was his last step. The Lion Turtle slams his large mouth down onto the unsuspecting thief. A plume of dust flies up covering Tarrlok and his entire body. Himself and the pendant are all that remain in the area. 

A voice run within the hill speaks out, “Seek them out, a diamond in the rough.”

Tarrlok gets up from his position. Dusting off whatever he can. He picks up the broken apart pendant and clutches it tightly in his hand. “Ping was obviously less than worthy.” He snarls to himself. Remember what the Lion Turtle had said, “One one may enter, I need to find this one person, this diamond in the rough.”   
He shakes out his anger, he whistles, and his beautiful stead comes galloping back. In his head, his thoughts were racing of who he was going to find for this venture. Nothing about this new search was going to be easy. He needed to return to Capital City and find this person. Where to start though? Where would he find this diamond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to post this story finally. It took me couple drafts to get everything right. I tend to be unhappy with all that I do, but I am very proud of this project. So, thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Thief with a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She steals to survive, but even then she doesn't put herself first...

She ran as fast as she could to the top of the roof. She slips, almost dropping the loaf of bread that she acquired quite quickly over the side. She gathered herself and looked down. “Stop, thief! I’ll have your hands on a trophy, Korra!” Screams the Captain of the Guard as he runs after the girl. “Come on, you lazy dogs!”  
“Seriously, all of this for a loaf of bread?” She asks herself. Given it wasn't the smartest idea. But a girl has got to eat. “Here goes nothing.”

She holds on tight her item and jumps onto the next roof. She looks behind and sees them gaining on her. She jumps off the next roof and lands on ropes. She grabbed one of them, but it didn’t hold, it broke, and she was catching rope burns all the way down until caught one and almost flew her into an open window. But a woman at the right moment closed the shutters. Korra hits those shutters, and it brings her to the ground. She ended up covered with a whole bunch of fabrics, but it gave her cover. She was about to chow down until she heard the guards again. 

“There she is, you won’t get away so easily this time!” Yells at a new guard as he raises his fire sword in the air.

“You think that was easy; then you are out of your fucking mind.” She notices she wasn’t alone. Three women were standing there, noticeably laughing at her. She rolls her eyes and takes off once again. She can hear them figuring out a way for them to catch her. She needs to smart about this. She covers her head with a large red scarf and rushes over to the woman. “Morning, ladies!” She said nervously. 

“Getting into trouble a little early, Korra?” One of the ladies asks, giving her a look. 

“Me getting into trouble, no way, Pema! You are only in trouble if you get caught.” And with that, the Captain grabs her blue vest and pulls her out of the group of women. The guard pulled off the scarf. “Oh, I am in trouble.”

“And this time you’ll stay locked…” He lifts his hand with the flame on high, but before he can do anything, a large white dog came out of nowhere and knocked him down. 

Korra gets up, “Good timing, Naga,” she said before they both take off in a run. “Let’s get out of here.” As they ran, she stumbled onto another set of guards. They wielded their fire spears and swords. They tried to hit the girl, but she was fit enough to roll out of the way. She got behind him and pulled down his pants. Another swung at her, and she moved out of the way in time for him to split open a barrel full of fish. 

“Someone is going to pay for that!” Someone from inside the merchant's stand yelled at the guard, who didn’t know what to do. Idiot.

She ran into a busier section of the marketplace. She knew she’d lose them quickly in that crowd. She lost Naga, but sooner or later they will meet up once again. But she can hear the guards yelling at one another, calling her every name they can think off. She came to an opened door with a flame burning bright outside. 

She knew it was inside of a brothel. It was busy; she crept swiftly. She almost out of a window when the mother of the house, grabs her. She was a big woman compared to the young water bender, “Korra, what did I tell you?” 

“No money, no touchy?” She says with an innocent grin on her face. “Sorry, Big Mama. I’m just...”

She interrupted her,“Right! So why are you here?” Before she can answer Big Mama, one of the guards busts in the door. The inside goes crazy. But then again they don't seem to care about the whores and the men inside. “Carry on, love!” She said pushing Korra out of the window and into a pile of carpets.

“Thanks, Big Mama!” She says sarcastically. 

“Where did she go?” The Captain wasn’t delighted with not finding her. 

“How should I know?” Said Big Mama.

“I swear I will shut this whole place down.” Like that would ever happen. Even Korra knew that the Captain loved the company of many of those that worked there. He's nothing but a hypocrite. Trust me, if she had the money; she'd be there too.

She gets out of the pile and walks to an empty alleyway. There is a nudge to the back of her leg. “Naga!” She hugs that dog tightly. “I knew you’d always find me. Come on, let’s get somewhere else.” 

They walk for a bit before getting back to their place in the city. It’s not the best looking, but it has got its pros. She takes a seat on the ground and pulls the bread out. She laughs; with all the running and dodging the guards; she still had the loaf. Somehow she was able to keep it safe on her person. She broke off a small piece and fed it to her companion. She had the bread to her mouth when she saw two malnourished boys sifting through the garbage cans. She looks at Naga, and she understood what Korra wanted to do.

She got up and walked over to the young boys, “Here you go, take it.” Handing over the bread. They looked hesitant. 

“Why are you doing this?” Asked the older amber colored eyed child. He must have been the older brother. Protecting his brother is a must to him. 

“You both need it more than I do.” The older boy looked at the girl and back at the bread. He took it. 

“Thank you.” He said in a whisper and tears in his eye. Korra nods and walks toward the murmurs that were coming from the main street.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Korra asks someone. 

“Another suitor for the princess, if I were to guess.” It makes sense to her now.

Out of her thoughts, she hears the laughs from the little boys from before. The green-eyed boy runs into the opening of the lane and startles the princes’ horse. 

“Out of my way, you filthy brat.” He throws back his hand and along with it is a whip. He brings down the strap, but Korra catches it against her arm instead. 

“Hey! If I were as rich as you, I’d afford some manners.” That rifled up the Prince's feather. He kicks Korra down into the dirt. He trots off, but Korra wanted the last word, “Well it's not every day you see two giant asses.” 

His horse stops, and he turns his stallion around, “ Do you know who I am? I am a crowned Prince. That means I am something, while you are nothing but a worthless bitch. You’ll die a worthless bitch, with no one to mourn you.” At this time Korra saw red. Prince Iroh trots off and into the walls of the palace. 

She tried to rush the prince, but the doors closed shut on her. “I’m not worthless.” She whispered to herself. Naga gives some comfort. She gives her a weak smile. 

“Come on, girl.” She said to Naga. 

They wandered through the streets of the city until the sun begins to set. Taking in everything and everyone that they had seen. She looks at them and the way they were dressed, and she was nothing compared to them. Their clothes are the nicest she had ever seen. And then you have her. Her chest bound to help keep her breasts from popping out. Her vest was a dingy color blue. Her pants were an off-white color from the dirt, with patches covering some of the holes. And her boots were less than perfect. 

They had nice clothes. They had an actual home to call their own. They had food on their tables. Most importantly, they had a family. She did have Naga, but she wants more than all of that.  
She wanted to do something more than being a worthless street kid. She wanted a life free from stealing and just getting by with the scraps in the garbage. She wishes she could remember her life before waking up on a Fire Nation beach as a younger teen. She wants to remind herself of the family she once had. Her mind blocked by darkness.

Herself and Naga go home. Home is more of a house left in rubble. She pulls back the sheet covering the open window. And she looks out onto the site she sees before her. It’s the Palace in all its glory. It was a site to see and made her yearn for that life. Naga takes herself into her corner and lays down. Korra can’t help but smile at her best friend. “One day, Naga, things will change for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Remember don't be afraid to leave me a comment or a critique. I'm open to them all.


	3. Love to Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is looking a true love, he's looking for the diamond...

Only a few hours later, that hotshot Prince kicks in the door from the outside. He is steaming red from the encounter he just had outside. He storms inside, and he is now missing a part of his outfit. It seems to look as if something tore it from him. “I’ve never been so insulted in all of my life.” He screams out loud toward the older gentlemen in the room. The gray-haired and thinning man is taken aback by this man’s outburst into the room. 

“Oh, Prince Iroh, you aren’t leaving so soon, are you?” He asked, even though he knew the answer to his questions. 

The Prince scuffed at the man and turned to look at him, “She’s beautiful, I will not deny that. Extremely intelligent but she is crazy! Good luck marrying her off!” And with a quick turn, he bolted out of the palace doors.

The man walked outside to the back of his fabulous home. He looks down to see his daughter and her precious Tiger Monkey, Raja. She was perched on the edge of this glorious fountain. It was in the middle of this beautiful garden. Full of trees and flowers of every color imaginable. It was a beautiful cloudless sky. The sky was blue as ever. 

He descends the stairs. “Asami, my dear.” She looks at him as she continues to stroke her pet. He noticed that a piece of the Prince’s clothes in its mouth. “So, that is why Prince Iroh has left.” He said pointing to the creature's mouth.

“Oh please, Raja was just playing, right?” She said in a baby talking way as she caresses the face of this large creature. “You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Iroh, weren't you?” 

The older man didn’t find this funny at all. “Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you…”  
Before he can finish his words, “Must be married to a prince.” She just rolled her eyes. “Father, I don’t want a prince.”

“I know, but this needs to be done before your next birthday and the law…” He said knowing how much he does hate this law that was inflicted towards them both. 

“Well the law is wrong, how does anyone fall in love in 3 weeks time with some galavanting pompous ass who comes seeking my hand.” She said matter of fact.

“It’s not only the law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.” He was right, and it made for sad thought. She didn’t even want to think about losing her father like she had lost her mother.

She looks towards the water and swirls it around with her pointer finger, “Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I have never had any real friends.” She pet scuffs at her, and that gets Asami’s attention. “Except for you, of course.” She returned her attention back to her father, “I've never even been outside the palace walls.”

“But Asami, you're a princess.” He says sweetly. 

“I never wanted to be a princess.” She splashes the water hard and runs off back into the palace. 

Frazzled at his daughter’s words, and looking down at her pet, “Oooohhh! Raava forbid you should have any daughters!” 

He shook off his feelings and walked inside, he started talking to himself; “I know where she gets it from, she is just like her mother.” He smiles at the thought of his wife. He was lucky. They both were. They were soulmates. 

He was brought out of thoughts by a passing shadow; he looked up to see a familiar face, “Ooh, oh. Ah, Tarrlok, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.” He motioned to a seat at his desk. 

“My life is but to serve you, Fire Lord Hiroshi.” The fakeness of his voice stung like a viper’s bite. But he covered it so well. He was from the Northern Water Tribe. He had worked all types of dignitaries. He used his somewhat charm to win over those people. He never questioned him. Why would they when he has a secret to how he does it? 

“It's this suitor business. Asami refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wits-end with all of this. I don’t know what to do…” He slumped down into his chair. 

Tarrlok grinned, “Perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.” 

“If anyone can help, it's you.” He said leaning on his desk.

“Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic red diamond.” He said with sly intent.

“Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. I want to give it to Asami for when she is wed. As a gift.” He plays with it as he speaks.

“It is necessary to find the princess a suitor.” He says holding out his hand. 

He spun his ring getting a better look at it. “I don’t know if I ca…” He doesn’t finish his thought he was now under some spell by the Water Tribe man.

“Don't worry. Everything will be fine.” He said looking into the maroon colored eyes of his Fire Lord. He was in a daze, “The diamond?” Hiroshi hands over his ring. Tarrlok takes it gently and clutches it in his hand. He lets Hiroshi’s mind go back to where it was, “Thank you dearly, my lord.”

The Fire Lord shook his head, “Oh you’re welcome, but I should be thanking you for helping me with this problem.”

“You are most gracious, my liege. It was no problem at all. If you need me, I’ll be in my study.” He bowed his head and made a quick exit. 

He goes down a winding staircase. It starts to get cold and damp. This place is no study but a dungeon. Skeletons in chains lined a long hallway. He looked at the diamond and began to chuckle. He placed the ring in some type of hourglass; it began to spin. “Soon, I will take over this Nation and become its leader.” He continues to laugh into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted three chapters because I wanted to introduce the main characters. This story will involve more than just Korra and Asami. So please be patient with me. Again, any comments and critique are welcome.


	4. A Truly Bazaar Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't plan on meeting anyone, but she does for the better.

She observed as the guard walked by. She followed the shadows and kept out of the sight of those walking through the halls. She knew how to get around without being caught by one of the many guards on duty. Being followed by them wasn't the problem, that was for sure. She could feel someone else lurking in the shadows. She just kept going until she got to this giant tree that would help her over the Palace Walls. She looked up and scaled the tree with her eyes. 

She was about to climb up, but she heard this sad sound coming from behind her. She turned and looked at the worried expression on her creatures face. She bent down and greeted her in arms. “Raja, this isn't goodbye. I’ll be back before anyone knows I’m gone.” Her Tiger Monkey chuffed at her as she climbs up. “I promise. I will be back.” She smiled down at her pet. 

She gets to long branch and runs across it to the wall of the Palace. She grabbed onto a vine and slid down the side. She was finally free of the barriers that surrounded her all the time. She slipped her cloak hood over her head and headed off into this brand new world.

The sun was about to come upon the horizon, and already the bazaar was beginning to set up for the day. She couldn’t believe at all she was seeing. And right before her very eyes; the city woke up all at once. 

Everything was overwhelming, and she wanted to see it all before going back to the Palace. From where she was standing she could see that streets were lined up with so many different kinds items for sale. Tables filled with the most colorful fruit and food from all over the world. Precious jewels and metals shined to its most beautiful. 

Every vendor she passed, used their charms to try and get her to buy something from their stands. One man offered some silver pots. Another offered her some of the best looking dried fruit she had ever seen. She should have brought some money along. 

But with the beauty comes the uglier side of this city. In the distance, she looked down upon a small boy, sleeping on the dirt. He was shooed away by one of the vendors; who had a very menacing look to him, trying to set up his shop for the day. Her heart was hurting for the boy. So she decided to approach the unkind vendor.

Sitting overhead, Korra and Naga were enjoying some fruits of their “labors.” She loved doing this when she wasn’t being chased down; she loved just relaxing with her best friend. “You know Naga; this is the life. But imagine this but more food.” Her pet barked at the thought. “I wanna make something of myself one day.” Naga nudged her with her nose and licked her face. Korra just smiled and patted her friend's head. “I know you believe in me.” She lays back down and closes her eyes.

Naga then perks up at the commotion coming from the ground level. She barks twice at Korra. “What is it, girl? You know I need to nap.” Naga gives her a look. “Mornings are evil.” The white dog, barks once again. Korra puts her hands. Naga motions her head to the what she heard. 

Korra can see that someone is fighting with Gan-Lan; which is never a good idea. He’s one of the meanest people in the bazaar all because of his cabbages and the fact that Korra might have tripped. Onto his cabbage table and ended up knocked them all to the ground. It wasn’t her fault, she’ll say. Naga tripped her. He does sell other things, but he is very protective of his cabbages. She jumps down and makes her way over, ease dropping right before she jumped right in. 

“Sir, I do not think you are hearing me.” She said loud and clear to the man. 

Korra was now close enough to get a look at the girl. She could not believe her eyes. “Wow,” was her reaction when she saw this girl. She was the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Her eyes green as jade. Hair as black as a raven’s feather. Skin as white as porcelain. Who was this enchanting creature? Then she realizes, she has seen pictures of her in the papers before. 

“Oh but I am, who do you think you are? Princess?” He said condescendingly.

“As a fact of the matter…” She didn’t finish her sentence before that same little boy ran up and grabbed some fruit from the stand. The older man turned and tried to catch the boy. No luck. 

“This is was all a way to distract me so those little brats can steal from me!” He screamed out before grabbing her wrist. He takes a knife from his belt and points it at the girl. “I am going to teach you to steal from me.” 

“But I didn’t…” Asami said with a stutter. “I didn't…”

But before he can do anything, Korra came from behind and grabbed the knife. He turned and looked into the eyes of the Water Tribe girl. 

“Oh good, you found her. I have been worried sick.” Both parties looked confused at her, but Asami caught on quickly. Korra grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into her, “I have been looking for you all over the city. Where have you been?”

Asami didn’t know this girl, but she couldn’t help but get sucked deep into the girls blue eyes. She couldn't help but swoon over the vibrant color of her skin and the muscular figure that stood before her. Her thoughts at the moment weren’t the purest in the least. “You know me, I started to wander and then all of a sudden I was so lost and couldn’t find you.”

“Well, here you are, and thank you again.” Both ladies walk off together and quickly darts behind a wall. Once they are alone, they look at one another and begin to laugh. 

“I have never laughed that hard before in my life,” Asami said to the stranger well she is wiping the tears from her eyes. “Thank you for that back there; I appreciate that.” She says before turning away from the girl to look down the alleyway.

“Anything for the Princess.” Asami tensed right up and turned to look at the girl. Korra stands against the wall, keeping her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. 

“How did you know?” She asked, putting her hood back on her head.

Korra joined the girl and stood next to her, “The papers might be black and white, but no one can miss those gorgeous eyes.” Both girls blush, when the comment comes out her mouth. “Sorry about that.”

Asami smiled at her and placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder, “Don’t be, that was very sweet of you.” If was Korra blushing before, well now she’s blushing even more. 

As they look out for a chance to run back through the marketplace, someone was lucking in the background. Tarrlok kept to the shadows with someone. “That’s her, sir?” His assistant asked him, just not believing his master. “How did the Princess get out?” 

“Yes, that’s who I saw in the sands of the hourglass. That girl is the diamond in the rough.” He whispers, “Follow them and report back to me.” The assistant nodded and took off to hide from them. Tarrlok walks down the alley in the opposite direction and disappears.

“Do you think the coast is clear?” Asami asked. 

“Oh yeah, we are good.” She answered back. “So what do you want to do?”

“You offering to take me around?” She said a bit flirty.

“Well seeing that this is your very first time outside of the walls, yes I am,” Korra said very confidently. 

Asami stepped up to her, “Where too?”

“Oh, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's been awhile since I posted. I was extremely busy with some many different things. So thank you to whoever is reading, it means the world to me. I will try and post whenever I can. LOVEEEEE YOUUU ALLLLLL!


	5. Sunsets and Other Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had the day of her life, but someone always ruins the party...

Korra extended her hand and pulled the girl up from the ladder. It had been hours before they were ready just to relax and see what the night brings them. “We’re almost there,” Korra said looking out to make sure they didn’t miss what she brought the Princess up here to see.

“Is there where you kidnap me and hold me for ransom?” Korra acted shocked, and Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the goofball. Today was something she was going to remember for a very long time. She didn’t want this to end.

“You ruined everything. Now I can’t get my million yuan.” She said clenching her fists together and tensing them in front of herself. She couldn’t even keep a straight and busted out laughing with her new found friend. 

When the laughter died, Asami spoke up; “I want to thank you for today. It was seriously the best day I have had so far.” 

“It was an honor to do it. It’s not every day where you meet this incredibly amazing person.” It seems like she can not get away from the flirtation that both of them were involved in as the hours passed. 

“Well, I guess you’re okay.” Korra had her mouth agape. 

“You offended me twice already, and to think I was going to show you something super amazing.” She said crossing her arms and pouting at the girl.

“Oh Korra, I am so very sorry that I offended you. Will you ever forgive me?” She said with the cutest remorseful face Korra has ever seen. 

Korra put on her “thinking” face and tapped her chin. “Okay, I forgive you. Come on now.” She got on a ledge and started walking across the beam. Asami follows right behind her.

“So how did you know that I was going to need help with that man?” Asami asked as they walk the rooftops. 

“Oh Gan-Lan, no one ever walks away freely from his table. Usually, people complain about his cabbages, but you did something different. You stood up against him when he kicked that kid away. You stood out” She said matter of fact. 

“Are people usually so cruel?” Her tone turned sad.

“Out here, yes they are,” Korra said losing the smile on her face.   
But it returns when Naga came running out from behind the curtain. Naga jumps onto her owner and licks her face to no end. 

“Okay girl! I know, I was gone for awhile.” Naga gets off of her and goes to Asami. She jumped on her as well. “Naga likes you.” The blue-eyed said while dusting herself off. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Naga.” She petted the large white dog for a little bit before Korra whistled back for her to go on home. “Where in the world did you find that beautiful creature?” She asked as she looks at the leaving animal in awe.

“Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. I was lost in the tundra one night after running away from home; I got caught in a terrible storm. I eventually found a cave, and she was in there.” She grabbed at the makeshift door to her humble abode and held it open. 

They climb up a winding staircase. Dodging some broken down wood beams and old tattered curtains. They walk in, and Asami couldn’t believe her eyes. “You live here?” 

“That I do. Just Naga and I.” She said walking over to another set of curtains. 

“This is pretty amazing.” She was in awe of the pure nature of this place. In was run down, but Korra made it her own. She took care of her home, even with half of the roof missing, it was cleaner than she imagined.

“It’s not much, but it has this view.” She pulls back on the rope in her hand, and sunset was in full bloom. Korra never turned back towards Asami. “Doesn’t the Palace look amazing?”

“Yup, it’s wonderful.” You could cut the sarcasm with a fire sword. 

“I have always wondered what it would be like to live there. So what’s it like?” Korra turns back to the black haired princess. Korra can sense that she must have struck a nerve. “Hey, we don’t have to talk about this at all.”

“No, it’s just today was the most amazing day ever. I was free and now seeing this, it reminds me that I have to go back to reality.” Her heart is breaking.

“You don’t need to go back,” Korra said smugly. 

“I would love to stay, but I know that if I don’t return soon; the whole palace will come look for me.” Korra’s smugness fell. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think that through.” She says sitting on the edge of her makeshift bed.

Asami notices she was very ungrateful at this moment. “Awh hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin anything.” She says taking a seat next to the girl.

“Oh nah, it’s all good. It’s different for us both. I hate having to scrap for food.” She said outright. 

“I never get to make any choices for myself,” Asami says right after. 

“Right it’s like you feel so…” Korra begins but in unison, they said; 

“Trapped.”

They both realized they spoke at the same time, this time it was different. They looked into each other's eyes, slowly leaning into each other. They were close to bringing their lips together when Naga interrupted them with a loud bark. “Seriously, Naga?”

Naga gave Korra a sarcastic look and then laid right back down. 

“Oh my, the sass is strong with that one,” Asami said with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, yeah. So I wanted to ask, why the sudden desire to come over the wall?” It was a genuine question.   
Asami took a deep sigh in. “I am being forced to get married.”

It clicked for Korra, “So that's why that pompous ass came parading in the other day? And you sent him packing? Bold move there, princess.”

“Yeah, well he was gorgeous. But I don’t want to marry for the sake of getting married. I want that true happiness and love that comes with finding someone you forever want be with. If that makes sense?” She says.

“Makes total sense. I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t want to miserable with this someone just because I was being forced into it. I give you major props for dealing with it all.” Korra was right. If she had married one of the Prince’s, she would have been miserable, and she would never be left alone. “It’s awful.”

Naga barks at them, “Even Naga agrees, right girl?” She barks again. 

“Oh yeah, what else is Naga saying?” Asami asks with a bit of seduction in her voice.

“She says that she wishes there was some way to help you…” Korra with the same tone. 

Asami bites her lip and looks into Korra’s eyes. It was as if she was staring at the most beautiful body of water you can ever imagine.   
“Well, tell her that, that was very sweet.” 

This moment was it, Korra was going to kiss this girl even if her life depended on it. They leaned in closer towards one another. Korra was closer to her lips but then; 

“There you are!” Yells out one of the guards. 

“Oh shit, my father must have sent them.” She steps up to the guards, but Korra pulls her back, “What?”

“Do you trust me?” She asks.

“What?” Asami asked back.

“Do you trust me?” Korra extends her hand. Asami nods and takes her hand. “Run!” They run until the end of the building. There is a significant gap. Korra doesn't think, she grabs Asami by the waist, and she jumps off the building. Asami grabs tighter and hides in the crook of the girl's neck. It didn’t occur to her that they were both floating. 

“You’re an Airbender?” She asks. 

They got to the ground, Korra looked frightened to her core. 

“Korra, what is it?” Asami asks taking her face with her hands.

Korra was beginning to sweat and hyperventilate, but through her breathes, she spoke. “I honestly don’t know where that came from.”

“We keep running into each other, Korra. You keep surprising me.” The Captain was smug about this. “Take her.” Two guards grabbed her and pushed Asami down on the ground.

Asami got right back up and into the face of the guard, “Wow, Korra! You caught yourself a pretty little slut. I wouldn’t mind taking you back to my place later.” 

“How dare you speak to me like that? You’re Princess.” She said with such fierceness behind her voice. 

All the guards realized who she was. They bowed to her, “My apologies, Princess. I didn’t recognize you. What are you doing outside the palace walls, and with her?” His voice was laced with malice when he spoke about Korra. 

“That is none of your concern, do as I command. Release her.” She says. 

“I would, Princess, but our orders come from Tarrlok. You’ll need to speak to him about this matter.” He says weakly knowing that he messed. 

“Oh, believe me, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you got another chapter! I have been writing non stop for the last day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some of the next coming chapters will almost have the same dialogue as the movie, but it helps because I can't dialogue all to well.  
>   
> Leave me comments, ideas, or anything <3


	6. Two Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is feed a lie; but the truth is underneath her...

Tarrlok came back into his study and relaxed into his office chair. He poured himself a drink and took a nice swig of the burning liquid. Fire Nation Whiskey, nothing better in his eyes. He even knew that this Nation had better spirits than anything back in the Northern Water Tribe. He was feeling energized knowing he has found the one that will help him open the Cave. And to think, she was living here in the Fire Nation, under his very noise. He chuckled to himself knowing that she is chained up in the dungeon. And rightfully so, in his eyes. He knows the sand told him the truth in who need to get for this quest of his. She was the purest in the heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very loud knocking at his door. “Tarrlok, may I have a word with you? And I mean now.” Princess Asami yelled with authority through the door.

He knew she would come to him about the girl. He would oblige her for a little bit. He put on his best “sleepy” state and walked to the door. 

When he opens the door, the site before him was not a good one. Asami was angry. She had met this amazing girl in the marketplace and all of a sudden Tarrlok wants her arrested, it didn’t make sense. “Oh Princess, how may I assist you?” He says faking his confident tone.

“The guards took a girl from the market, on your order… But those stupid assholes you call guards.” She says sternly. He is a little shocked at her language, but it was to be expected.

“You know very well that your father put me in charge keeping the peace here in the Nation. And that girl was a criminal.” She says, giving her a look of satisfaction. 

“What exactly was her crime?” She asked almost about to burst into tears. 

“Kidnapping you, of course.” He says to here. 

“She didn’t kidnap me; I left of my own accord.” She says trying to keep the tears and anger at bay.

“Oh my dear, if I had only known…” He trails off. She catches on. 

“What does that mean?” She can feel the tears at the edge. 

“Sadly, the girl’s sentence was already carried out.” Her eyes go wide at his words. 

“What sentence?” Her voice shook as she speaks. Silence. 

“Tarrlok, what sentence!?” 

“She’s been put to death.” She goes weak and falls to the floor. She sat on the cold marble shaking her head. “I am truly sorry, Princess.”

She looked up at him with these intense bloodshot eyes, he tries to console her, but she quickly gets to her feet. “How could you do that?” She asks, not even waiting around to hear the answer. She took off out of his study. She slowed down when she reached the end of the hall, and whispered, “If only…”

“Asami, what is the matter?” Her father called out to her. She doesn’t stop; she just kept going.

Tarrlok stood there watching the distraught girl run. Her father looked so perplexed as he watched the girl. Of course, he would be talking to her about it. But soon enough Tarrlok would remove it from his memory of it. But why would the Princess get so upset about this one girl? Answers that in time will come to pass.

She kept up her pace but finds herself quickly in her room. She holds on tight to Raja, as if she was going to lose her too. A slight knock at the door made the girl come out of her thoughts. “Asami, can we talk?” Said the voice through the door. 

“Come in.” She wiped her eyes and tried to keep composure. But she knew the anger within her would win this round.

Hiroshi took a seat next to his daughter and took her hand in his. “Talk to me, my child.”

Through the tears, she managed to speak, “It’s Tarrlok, he has done something terrible.” Hiroshi can feel the blood within him beginning to boil. He gave Tarrlok certain powers over people; he couldn’t imagine what he had done to upset his pride and joy. 

“Talk to me, tell me everything. I will see that this is dealt with.” He said gently taking her face in his hand.

Tarrlok retreated to his room and got what he needed ready for this quest. He had a thought and walked through his secret door down to the dungeon where they are holding Korra. She is very much alive. Killing her wouldn’t do anything for anyone. He opens a mesh window to the cell. He looks down into her cell, and she is rattling her chains. 

He believed that with this trip to the Cave of Wonders, he would be able to unlock her real powers. To set her free onto the world for him and destroy everything. Giving him the opportunity to rise and take his rightful place. He would become more powerful than the Fire Lord or a King, an Emperor of the entire world. He closes the window and gets ready to make this offer worth her while. 

“Come on, let me out of here.” She says screaming out. One of the guards on the door come in and splashes the coldest water on her. She rolls her eyes at him, knowing that he is one of the biggest idiots she has ever met. “You can’t keep me in here; I didn’t do anything wrong. Ask the Princess. Ask Asami!” She strained her voice as she yelled. Her voice was raspier now from all the projecting in this cell. “Princess Asami. I’ll never see her again. She has to marry a Prince; it’s the law. She deserves it. I was a fool to think that something would ever happen between us. And I am talking to myself.” She hung her head down low. 

“You're only fooling yourself if you give up, child.” Said a deep voice in the shadows. She perks up when comes from out of nowhere. 

“Who is that? Show your face?” This man listened and then walked out of the blackness. He was haggard in appearance. Covered in a ripped up cloak, brandishing a cane for stability. “Who are you?”

“Just a lowly prisoner, just like you. But together, we can be how so much more.” The old man hobbled over to the chains and pulled out a sharp object from his cane. He began to work on the locks. 

“Okay… I’m listening.” Korra was intrigued.

“There is a cave. On the Black Cliffs. A Cave of Wonders; some call it. It’s filled with treasures you have never even dreamed of. Maybe treasure enough to impress even your princess, I’d bet.” He gets one lock done, and Korra is relieved to have the feeling come back into her hands. 

“Yes but the law says a Prince. I am not even a Princess…” She didn't finish the thought before the old man got face to face with her on the ground. She didn’t even notice her hand was out of the other lock. 

“Haven’t you heard the golden rule; whoever has the gold makes the rules.” The old man said with sly snakey charm. He smiled at Korra, she looked and saw a hideously disgusting mouth.

“Okay, so treasure. If this treasure is so wonderful, why do you want to share this with me? I’m nothing.” It was a valid question; she didn’t know this man, and he sure didn’t know her. So what was the catch?

“Frankly, I am not the same man I once was. I need someone young and strong to help me get there and back.” He said to her. 

She was hesitant, and there was one problem. “So how we do get there? We’re in here, and it’s out there.”

The old man slowly walked to the wall on the other side of the cell. He turned back to Korra and flashed a smirk. He then proceeded to push in the door. Korra went wide-eyed and shook her head as if she was dreaming this all up. “Things aren’t always what they seem to be. So, do we have a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all you amazing readers. I know I dont have the most view but I appreicate them all. I posted this chapter knowing that in the next couple weeks I will be very busy but I will try and post a chapter once I can. I hope you enjoyed this. THANK YOU!


	7. It's All too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She agreed to go, but things never do ever go as planned.

Korra agreed to go with the old man, on one condition; Naga came with them. If she was going to go somewhere dangerous, she needed her friend by her side. He agreed, and they quickly got the dog and then went on their way to the Black Cliffs.

In a few hours time, Korra was staring at the enormous head of a Lion. “Whoa, this is insane. Is this even real?” She whispered to herself. 

“Who disturbs my slumber?” The colossal lion roared out. You can hear it’s heavy breathing; fear was set in her mind. She wanted to do this.

Korra moved forward; “It was me, I’m Korra.” She said with a bow. 

“Proceed inside; Touch nothing but the Teapot.” The mouth of this creature opens full, and a staircase formed down into the darkness. She can see the light all the way down. She shakes with this overwhelmed fear or being buried alive.

“Remember, first fetch me the Teapot, and then you shall have your reward.” The old man screamed over the wind rushing around him.

“Come on, Naga. It’s now or never.” They both began to make their way down the stairs. Slowly, they took the stairs until they reached the bottom and ended up being blinded by all that they see. It was an enormous chamber filled with all the color of the rainbow. 

Emeralds. Diamonds. Rubies. Sapphires. It was just an incredible wave of color as far as the eyes can see. “Would you look at that? Just handful of this and I would be richer than the Fire Lord.” She couldn’t help but think back on Asami.

Naga perks her nose in the air and darts forwards toward something that has her interests. Korra jumps in front of her, “Do not touch anything! We gotta find that teapot.” Naga just huffed. 

They began inspecting around the piles of jewels. The teapot wasn't in there. It was not near the gold. It was nowhere near the silver. Naga kept feeling nervous about something as if something was watching her every move. 

She was right. They were being followed; they were being followed by something you had to see to believe. A flying carpet.   
He was surprised to find anyone down here after all this time, especially her. He flew silently overhead, taking in these new people. Could he trust them? He was about to find out.

The brightly colored carpet gently touched down behind Naga. It followed for a little seeing what the dog was sniffing around. It knew not to get close, or something terrible would happen. But the fates spoke too soon. Naga gets startled and runs into Korra; causing her fall down. “Naga, what is your problem?” Naga points up with her nose. “You are craz...y.” The carpet flew down and landed quickly before getting back in the air. “Whoa, a magic carpet.” 

The carpet flew over Korra’s head and cautiously flew next to Naga. He was trying to play nice with the dog. But Naga had another idea; she snapped at him. The carpet flew away fast. 

Korra jumped in front of her and looked seriously at the dog. Naga backed off and laid down on the ground. “Hey, I’m sorry for my friend. She gets nervous around new things; you can come out. I won’t hurt you.”

Even with Korra apologizing, he didn’t want any trouble. It wasn’t worth it. It was walking away. “Hey, don’t go. Maybe you can help us with something. I could use your help.” He got so excited that he wrapped around Korra in a frenzy. He settles down and gives attention, “Okay, we are looking for this teapot.” Shakes his tassels in excitement rises, he motions down a dimly lit hallway. 

They pass through this long hallway, on each of the sides was huge rooms filled to the brim with the same treasure they saw coming down here. And then they entered into this huge open room. Korra couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked down the stairs into the bottomless chasm and saw the prize she came here for. The teapot sat on the top of a pedestal surrounded by the dim light of the moon. It lit up the room and gave an almost homely feel. There was something almost peaceful about it. 

Korra descended the stairs with Naga at her heels. This room wasn’t like the others. It wasn’t filled with treasure and gold. There was no diamonds or rubies to be seen. It was filled with different types of old toys and other things scattered around. Like old possessions that were long lost and could be found here. It was comforting to Korra; in a way familiar to her. She almost missed the item that she came looking for. It was an old, beat up teapot; but to her, it was something more that she couldn’t quite explain. 

She kept following the path and crossed over the small bridge to get to wear the teapot was. She was hesitant but at the same time, felt comfortable being in here.

Naga came up behind her, but Korra turned to stop her from following her, “Naga, stay on this side. Okay?” Naga huffed at her but listened. She walked over to all the toys and sniffed away. She noticed this one toy ball and wanted nothing than to play with it. 

She crept silently towards the item. Carpet pulled on the dog's tail, and she yelped; snapping at him. “Naga, do not touch anything!” Korra said yelling back at her. Naga let it go and laid down.

The blue-eyed girl was now focused on this teapot. She climbed the step up and looked down on this beat up thing. She looked at it and wondered why the old man wanted this so badly. But she wasn’t going to question this after once she gets out of here, all that is here will be her’s. She picked it up, and she can feel her heart beating out of her chest waiting for something to happen.   
Nothing came, she tucked the item into her bag. Feeling better that nothing was going to happen, she began to walk back across the bridge. 

That is when she saw Naga go after the ball. “Naga, no!” Naga’s teeth clenched around the ball, and that was when the chamber let out a loud roar. She dropped the ball, but it was too late.  
The chamber came alive, “Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of the day!”  
Korra jumped the platform and began to run up the stairs with Naga. The stairs then flatten underneath them. There’s a bright light illuminating everything and around them. Turning around, the water that was all around them turned into lava. It was a dangerous element that could not be tamed with the flick of a wrist. It was rising higher and higher.

Korra stayed as calm as she could be but Naga, on the other hand, was not. But then it struck her. “Carpet!” Carpet flew down, and Korra picked Naga up; jumping onto Carpet, and he flies through the chambers. 

Carpet dove in and out of the falling rocks cascading into the molten lava. It seemed impossible that any of them would be getting out alive. Korra held on tight with her one hand and her other holding onto her terrified friend. She was super panicked. 

The scared creature jumped into Korra arms, and Naga blinded her with the lush fur on her back. “Naga, this is no time to panic.” She managed to pull the dog off of her, but she was faced with a giant wall, “Okay, you can panic!” Korra thought quick; she pulled up the edge of the flying carpet. It flew up at a sharp angle against the wall itself. 

Carpet took control, another set of falling debris. They finally reached the opening to the cave. Carpet did everything he could to get through everything, out of nowhere a huge boulder fell and took him crashing to the floor. Korra managed to jump and hold onto the wall and Naga at the same time. 

“Hold on, girl!” yelled the older man. He went and grabbed the dog. He pulled her up and pushed her back. Korra managed to grab on with her other hand, but she was struggling.

“Help me out!” Korra screamed over the rumbles. 

“Throw me the teapot!” He demanded. 

“I can’t hold on much longer! Give me your hand!” Korra was sweating from the rising heat, and her hands were slick again the rocks. 

“First give me the teapot!” Korra managed to sling the bag over her neck and hand it over. 

The older man’s eyes glazed over. He finally had it. The missing puzzle piece to everything he was working on. It was now his! He placed the teapot back in the bag and grabbed onto Korra’s wrist.

“What are you doing?” Nothing made sense. How could this old man pick her up when it didn't seem like he couldn’t walk just a bit ago. 

“Giving you your reward; your eternal reward.” He raised a dagger into the air. Doing away with the fake voice he was using while speaking to her. “Goodbye!” Naga can see a flash against the metal of the knife, she bares her teeth and attacks the old man before he can finish speaking. She bites his hand and pulls him down into the dirt. She lets him go and grabs Korra. She tries to help Korra up. She isn’t doing much. 

The “old” man regains his composure and kicks Naga down causing her and Korra fell back into the dark abyss of the cave.   
The carpet was still struggling to free itself from the giant rock. But watching Korra and her friend fall sent him into a frenzy. He pulled and pulled. He finally got up and flew as hard as he can to reach them before they hit the ground. 

Ripping off his disguise, he is jumping around and laughing at his successful adventure. “It’s mine. It’s finally all mine!” He looked down on the ground for the bag. “Oh no!” He got on his knees, digging into the freshly moved dirt. The bag was nowhere to be found. He can feel his blood boiling. He hit the ground hard and gave off a blood-curdling scream. “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. I was going through a lot with the moving I am about to make. But I am back with another chapter! Enjoy!


	8. Something Magical Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up in the dark, but someone finally shows her the light...

She didn’t know how long she was out. She remembers being nudged in the face my Naga cold, wet nose. In her mind, she could have sworn she was dead and splattered all over the floor of the cave. But luckily, she was very much alive. Naga laid next to her and Korra gently pet her until she was able to sit up. “I should have never trusted that man. Never trust someone who doesn’t give you their name.” She said silently to herself. She knew that wanting something like this to impress a girl was dumb. She was never going to see her again. Especially not now, being trapped in a cave where your only way out shut its mouth. 

“He has got to be long gone now with that teapot.” Naga barked. Korra just looked at her. Naga walks right behind to where Carpet was standing. “Naga, what is it?” She asked. Naga came back over to her human friend and gave her back her bag. “You furry thief!” She exclaimed as she pets Naga vigorously in excitement. 

She pulled out the teapot from her bag and gave it a good look over. In her head, she thought why he wanted something like this. It was just a beat-up old teapot. Probably only good enough to make some tea. 

She turned it all around noticing an engraving on the bottom of it. “Looks like a name. But I can’t make it out.” She starts cleaning it with her hand, “Raava… Why does that name mean something to me?”

She places the pot down. “Raava. I can’t explain it. I know that name.” She slams her fists down. “Raava. Raava.” After she said the name once more, the teapot began to float up into the air. She stares in amazement. The air flows around it seamlessly. Out from inside the teapot, a stream of water circles around. Shooting from the spout; a flame so brightly illuminated the darkness around them. And then from the ground shoots up jagged rocks. They form around the teapot and lift it straight up. As it ascended up, the teapot began to grow.

“Avatar!” A deep sounding voice rang out of the light. Nothing about this voice was light; it was darkness. 

Nothing right now was making any sense to Korra. She could feel her body shaking, “Who… who is that?” Her voice just had shaky as her. She was stuck in her spot, not knowing if he should move. 

“That’s you.” This time the voice is softer and much more welcoming than before. The smoke descends toward the dirt and right of it cause a giant blue-skinned woman. She was so much taller than anyone Korra had ever seen. She was stunning, but not compared to a certain Princess. She was wearing her hair up in a bun style while wearing a red tank top and black Harem pants. She is wearing gold bracelets on her wrist. “Whoa, being stuck in there for… What year is it? And where am I?” She looks down at Korra. 

“Uh… I ummm…” is the only thing she could say. 

“Oh nevermind, it doesn't feel like 10,000 years.” She brushes it off along with herself. She turns around to see the cave. “Why am I so dusty?”

Getting her footing back, she walks closer to the blue-skinned woman, “Who are you?”

The woman turns around quickly; her eyes glaze over in a panic. She quickly got to her knees and bowed to Korra. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was you, Avatar. Please forgive me.”  
“Um, who is this Avatar?” The other woman got up very quickly with the look of confusion on her face. “What? Seriously?”

“Well…” She laughed nervously before speaking again, “You are the Avatar.”

Korra had heard the stories about the previous Avatar and how he defeated the corrupt Fire Lord Ozai with the help of his friends. And when she could, she would sneak in the Library and read more about other Avatars. She was fascinated by them. From what she could remember when she was informed about Avatar Aang; she knew she wanted to try and make a difference in this world. She never really understood why; she just wanted too. 

“I’m the Avatar? You must be mistaken.” She dismissed this idea. There was no way she could be. 

“Oh but I am not. You are the Avatar. It just took you longer than most to get here. Didn’t your father tell anything about this?” She doesn't remember her father; she wishes she could.

“I don’t remember my father; I don’t remember much of anything.” It wasn’t a lie. I don’t remember anything from before I ended up in the Fire Nation. “Wait, who are you?”

“I am Raava.” To Korra, her name was familiar but still was very confused about this whole thing. “Magical genie and guide to the Avatar.”

“Why is that name so familiar to me?” She needed to remember.

“You don’t remember anything, do you? Well, we have been friends for many, many years. I am apart of you.” Korra runs her hand through her hair. Her head was spinning trying to process everything. “Let me show you.” Raava rushes at Korra and enters her body. 

Korra begins to rise off the ground; her eyes turned white. This feeling. She felt amazing and powerful. “What you are feeling is the Avatar state. This is where you will be the most powerful, but at the same time, you will be the most vulnerable. Now Avatar Korra, remember your past.”

Visions of her past lives came into play. She saw powerful benders right after another. Fire. Air. Water. Earth. She didn’t think any of this was real. But it was all real. Everything she was feeling was everything she had ever felt during her lifetime. Her memories they were starting to return. 

She was the life of Avatar Aang. She knew the most about him. He was the previous Avatar. He was the only a boy when he found out about being the Avatar. He fled to get away from it all. The storm knocked him down along with his animal companion. And for a hundred years, he spent encased in ice.

Once he was set free by his friends, he became a mighty and inspirational person. He changed the lives of many people within in lifetime. He lived a happy; wonderful life. When his death came, he died amongst his friends and family who loved him. 

Korra then follows the light that left Aang, and it brought her in the healing huts of the Southern Water Tribe. There were two people inside. First, was a man, dark-skinned and robust. He was kneeling down next to a woman, she was in pain but very excited to welcome their little girl into the world. 

Another woman walked into the world, Korra knows her. It was Katara. She came in and placed a cold towel on her head. She would have used her bending, but she didn't think it was necessary at the moment. “Push Senna; she is almost here.”

“You’re doing great, darling.” The man spoke up, holding onto his wife’s hand tightly.

“Keep going, a couple more pushes.” Senna pushed and pushed. She screamed at her last push. 

“You got this, sweetie.” Her caring husband said. 

“Tonraq, she’s a going to be a stubborn one,” Senna said while panting quickly. 

“Oh, I know sweetie. I can also tell that she is going to be a very powerful bender.” He smiles at Katara. She smiled small back at him. He didn’t notice. “It doesn’t seem like she wants to wake up. I don’t blame her. Mornings are evil.” They all laughed at what he said. 

Senna felt her pain again and pushed once more; out came their daughter. Katara takes the baby and does all the checks she needs to do. Tonraq kissed his wife and then goes over to where his baby is. 

Katara hands her over, and he cradles her in his arms. “She is amazing, Senna.”

“Why isn’t she crying? Is she okay?” She asked in a panic. 

“She is perfectly fine; she fell right back to sleep.” Tonraq hands the sleeping child to her very excited mother. Senna kissed her forehead before tearing up at the sight of their daughter. Tonraq joined her on the bed and held her close.

“Have you picked out her name yet?” Katara asked she was trying to keep herself together. 

“We have.” Senna looked at Tonraq and then back to the little one, “Korra.”

That's when the baby opened her eyes; they were glowing white. Korra now understands. She finally remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! I am so happy to be back and posting. Its been crazy few months for me. I moved in with my now fiancee and I got a new job. So thank you again! Please leave comments and whatever.  
>   
> Also, follow me on Tumblr!  
> https://bt-shaddows.tumblr.com


	9. Tasseled Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers are revealed, but more pressing matters are at hand.

Korra descended onto the dirt of the cave. As the dust settled; she came out of the Avatar state. She sat there with her hands on her knees. She began to tear up as she looked at her old friend. “Raava, I found you again.” She said holding back more tears.

They embraced one another, “I knew you would, just needed a little push.” Raava just hugged the girl harder to make sure that she knew she would never leave her again.

“But nothing makes sense; I remember being in the South at the compound and then nothing until now. I do remember what I did these last four years, but it’s odd.” She said. 

“I can answer that.” The carpet said. Korra was taken aback by what she was seeing.

“Okay, I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” Korra rubs the tender spot gently.

“I know this must be strange. But it’s me, Tenzin.” He said confidently.

“Tenzin, what happened?” She asked rapidly. 

“It was your Uncle. He planned to attack us and take you with him.” His voice showed the hurt behind all his words. “When I agreed to come train you, I suggested to bring you back to Republic city with me. He didn’t like it at first but then. While we were flying across the bay on Oogie, your Uncle and Vaatu attacked us. No one else knew that you were being moved except for myself, your father, and his advisor.” Raava tensed up by his name. But Korra can start to remember the fight. “Raava, I am sorry to bring up his name.” She nodded and just listened. “During the fight, I ended up with Vaatu and you with your Uncle. You were fighting back hard and was able to catch him off guard when you delivered the final blow. Vaatu noticed that Unaloq was down, so he struck me. I couldn’t get back up again. He then came after you. I went unconscious and woke back in the south. ” 

“I don’t remember the fight at all. I do remember waking up in Harbor city.” Her head is reeling with all the emotions she is going through today. 

“Then six months later, your father received a call from Lin Beifong. She was visiting with her family; she said that she noticed a girl matching your description in the city. She was worried because you knew your name but didn't know anything else. My family and I packed up to find you. It wasn’t until we were flying over these cliffs was when Vaatu was waiting for us again. He did something to my family and then turned me into this magic carpet. I see the irony. They kept going, and then he banished me into this cave.”

“Tenzin, Pema is in Harbor City,” Korra said excitedly.

“She’s alive?” He flew so quickly to the girl’s side. 

“Yes, and the kids are doing amazing.” She said. “She has done very well for herself and those amazing kids.” 

“Really? How are they?” He was so happy to hear that his family was okay and that he would see them one day. “Is Meelo behaving?”

“You should already know the answer to that one.” She said teasingly.

“That’s my boy! And Rohan?”

“Cute as ever.”

“Ikki?”

“Enthusiastic as ever.”

“Jinora?”

“Smart as ever. You have a great set of kids.” Korra meant every word. She had continued to watch them grow up during these years. 

“I hate to be a buzzkill, but Vaatu is still free.” He nodded. 

“I know, but he is the least of our worries. I know who betrayed your father, it was Tarrlok.” He said with a bite in his voice. “You were here with him.”

“Wait, the old man?” Korra confusingly asked. 

“He disguised himself very well, but I knew his voice.” Even though you can’t see the expression on Tenzin’s face, you can tell he was angry. “But what was he after?”

“He was after the teapot. He helped get me out of jail when I ended up being arrested.” She said.

“Arrested for what?”

“It’s not important, and it’s complicated.” She said trying to now get Asami out of her head right now. 

“I don’t think he realized it was you. But he must have had help picking you. He must have tried several times to get inside here. He knows that he wouldn’t have been able to do it himself.” Raava spoke out. 

“He must be looking for Vaatu. That teapot is the one thing that connects us both. I knew the visions I was having were strange.” Raava was stuck in that teapot for a long time, waiting for someone to find her. “I can feel Vaatu. He is hiding in plain sight. But if Tarrlok got this, he would be to control me.” 

“But isn’t the teapot connected to me, as well?” Korra didn’t think she can retain any more information, but she needed to try. 

“It is, in a sense. It belonged to the very first Avatar, Wan. When Wan mistakenly thought that he was a captive, Vaatu got free. I was supposed to control him and keep him from driving this world into chaos. He got away and got stronger. And well, I got much weaker. It wasn’t until Wan was able to attain of the elements was when Harmonic Convergence took place. He fought Vaatu and was able to trap him here in this cave.” Raava explained. Korra could tell there was more to this story but didn’t want to pry. 

“50 yuans that it was my uncle, she is very good with the magical. He knew how to communicate with the Spirits of the Water Tribe.” Korra spoke out. “He did come to teach me a little bit before I left. He left right as you came to train me, Tenzin.” 

“I remember that he was at the docks when I arrived with my family,” Tenzin remembered speaking to Unaloq about her training. Her uncle raved, saying she was going to make a fantastic Avatar one day. He lied obviously.

Korra was thinking about something, and it didn’t click in her head. “But where does Tarrlok fit into this?”

“He was your Dad’s advisor. He came highly recommended by your Uncle. It makes sense that he would betray your dad, but the motive isn’t clear.” Tenzin divulged to everyone. 

“It’s strange; I remember something the guards said while I was being arrested. He said that Tarrlok was the one who placed a warrant on me. This is the same Tarrlok that Asami was going to talk to once she got back to the palace.” Panic and fear came over Korra. “We have to get out of here now.”

“Korra, why?” Tenzin questioned. 

“It’s Asami; she could be in danger!” Korra yelled.

“Who is she?” Raava asked aggressively to Korra, to get her to focus.

“She’s the Princess and daughter the Fire Lord,” Korra said gently. She knew if she got in a panic, she wouldn’t come out of it anytime soon. She calmed herself down.

“Then yes, we need to get out of here,” Tenzin confirmed. He flew over to her, “Everyone gets on.” Korra listened and grabbed Naga, putting the terrified dog on the carpet. She hopped on waiting for Raava. 

Raava picked up the teapot and handed it to Korra. “Don’t lose that.” Korra nodded. Raava got settled behind them. “Better hold on tight, we are so out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt you needed to have another chapter. Thank you for reading!


	10. Here's an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beatdowns lead him to a plan, but her escape leads to an idea as well...

“Tarrlok, this is an outrage. If it weren’t for all your years of loyal service… From now on, you are to discuss sentencing for the prisoners with me; way before they are carried out. Do I make myself clear?” The Fire Lord was fuming. After Asami spoke to him about what happened, he was madder than he ever had been at Tarrlok. He wanted to talk to them both together, and here they were. 

Asami sat next to him, trying to keep her emotions in check. She was on the brink of losing it.

“I assure you, your highness, this won’t ever happen again,” Tarrlok said it as genuine as he could. He bowed and just kept thinking that one day, he will get rid of the Fire Lord for good.

Fire Lord Hiroshi stood from his throne, walking over to Tarrlok. Asami stayed in her seat. “Tarrlok, Asami; now let’s put this whole messy, heartbreaking business behind us. Please?” He asked as he walked over to the platter of food that was brought in for him. He takes some grapes and compliments the server for the amazing spread. He doesn’t pay attention to the others.

Tarrlok walked up to her, she almost kicked him, but she would save that for another day. “My most abject and humble apologies to you as well, Princess.” He takes her hand to kiss it, but she pulls away from him. 

“At least some good will come out of me being forced to marry. When I am either Queen of Fire Lord, I will have the power to get rid of you. Mark my words.” She gets up and walks away from the two men in the room. 

“Very well, Princess.” He said out loud to the Fire Lord. Inside his head, he was plotting so many ways to rid this palace of her.

“Ah, that’s nice. All settled then. Now, Asami; let’s get back to this marriage business.” He looks around for her, but she is already moving back to the garden. He trails after her, “Asami, please! This is important.”

Tarrlok gritted his teeth as he spoke to himself, “If I had only gotten the teapot.”

“Well, you didn’t.” A menacing voice spoke out from behind him.

He turns to see someone he didn’t expect to see so soon, “Vaatu.” His voice monotone.

“Tarrlok.” He said the same way but in a mocking manner. 

“Aren’t we a little too old for this game?” Tarrlok questioned.

“Nope, I enjoy messing with you when I can. It makes me extremely giddy. You get very flustered, and it brightens my day.” Tarrlok begins to walk away, Vaatu admires the throne room and doesn’t see his friend walk away right away. “Oh come, Tarrlok, you know how I can get.” He flies in front of him, “I will have the power to get rid of you!” Vaatu mimics in Asami’s voice.

“Very funny.” Tarrlok is still very monotone. 

“To think, you still got to keep kissing up to that brain-dead chump, and his chump but a very hot piece of ass daughter for the rest of your life since you couldn’t get the teapot.” Vaatu jokes. “You failed.” This time his voice indicated he was serious.

“Nope, not for the rest of my life. Only until she finds a chump husband, then she’ll have me banished, or worse beheaded.” Tarrlok grabbed his neck. He cracked it in nervousness.

“Wow, I picked an idiot,” Vaatu whispered to himself, well sort of to his knowledge.

“I beg your pardon?” Tarrlok exclaimed. 

“Think about this, what if you were the chump husband?” Vaatu suggested. 

“Go on,” Tarrlok was intrigued by this idea. 

“Okay, you marry the hottie, all right? Are you still following?” Tarrlok nods at his evil friend, “Then you become the Fire Lord.”

The blood benders eyes went wide, “Oh marry the girl; then I would become the Fire Lord. This idea has merit!” They both smile slyly at each other. 

“Yes, merit! Yes! And then you drop papa-in-law and the little bitch off a cliff.” His words come out like a hiss.

“I love the way you think! Come with me, and we plan this out.” They both walk off. 

Tarrlok walks to his study, but Vaatu goes out onto the balcony, overlooking to the Harbor and out to sea. “Raava, I can feel you. You have been set free from that wretched thing. Come back to me. Come find me.” He walks back to where Tarrlok is, “You idiot has no idea what is going to come.” He laughed at his thought. He knew his plan was coming together.

Across the same sea, the group is flying back towards Harbor City. “Tenzin, land there.” Tenzin flew down, and everyone jumped down. Korra didn’t want to stop. Naga was excited to find a tree to deal with her business finally. 

“Raava, we can’t stay here. Asami could be dead for all we know.” Korra says petting her frantic dog.

“As much as I want to go into the palace and take care of this, we need a plan. Tarrlok is smart; I’ll give him this much.” Tenzin told her. Korra knew that he was right. 

Did the Princess tell you anything significant that can maybe help us?” Raava asked. 

“Asami expressed to me that she wasn’t happy with what he father wanted her to do. She left the palace because she felt trapped inside the walls.” Korra said, thinking about Asami was keeping her from destroying the whole palace and taking Tarrlok down.

“And that would be?” Tenzin asked trying to get the answers out.

“She is being forced to marry,” Korra said defeated all that she did.

“I knew it; I should have seen this before when you mentioned her,” Raava said outright. 

“See what?” A very naïve Tenzin asked. 

“A red flag.” Raava insisted. 

“What do you mean?” Korra knew she was caught up in her feelings. 

“Like a genie, there are rules to what I can and cannot do, and I can’t make this girl fall in love with you,” Raava explained.

“Oh, but Raava, she’s smart and fun and…” Korra begins.

Raava interrupted, “Pretty.”

“Beautiful!” She exclaimed. “She’s got these eyes that just… and this hair. Wow, and her smile. I can’t even explain to you how amazing this girl is.” Korra smiles at the thought of her. 

“You care for her?” Raava can see that Korra is falling hard and very fast. 

Korra nods, “Yes, but she is the Princess. And yes, I am a Princess as well. But to even have a chance, I’d have to be a… hey, can you make me into a Prince?” She shot the idea out quickly.

“Not! You are not going to enter the lion turtles den. It is way too risky.” Tenzin says strictly to her like she was some child. 

“Tenzin, if I disguise myself, they won’t ever know.” She kneels in front of him, “I can do this.”

He relaxes, “Okay but does you even have your bending back? That is important in case something happens while you are there.” Korra smirks. She felt those powers come back right as her Avatar state dissipated. She performed one of the most challenging forms she learned in the art of Fire Bending. She remembers her training. She went on to show off all the other elements, except for Air. She can only do so much when it involves Air.

“We will have to train you up in that element,” Tenzin said.

“No offense, but Tenzin you’re a carpet.” Korra couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh yeah,” He said defeated.

“But with you, this could help us. Tarrlok won’t suspect you at all.” She told him. “You can hide where I can’t.

“Korra, are you sure about all of this?” Raava wanted to make sure of this all. 

“I have never been surer of anything in my entire life about something or someone.” Her words rang true.

“Okay, is that an official wish?” Raava asked excitedly. “Say the words.”

“Raava I wish for you to make me a Prince!” Raava waves her hand around and smokes to engulf Korra. Small subtle changes began. Korra’s hair became a lot shorter. Her chest was bound tighter. Her clothes became Royal. She was no longer in the Fire Nation fashion. She was now in the brilliant blues of her beloved Water Tribe. The smoke then vapored and revealed a brand new Korra. 

“Whoa! Hubba, hubba! We got ourselves a ‘Prince,’ all we need now is how we are going to present you into the city. We need to make you into a massive deal as you walk through there!” Raava was ecstatic. “But how?” She pauses and takes a hard look at Naga, and it clicked. “Naga!”

Naga’s head shot right up, and she had no clue to what was going on. She tried to run from the genie, but Raava cast a spell and caught the dog. The smoke took over, and once it was gone, Naga was still herself. She was much larger. “Now that is a true Polar Bear Dog from the Frozen Tundra!” 

Naga looked into the reflective water of the pond; she was startled at first. She then barked with approval. 

“Looking good, Naga,” Korra said while petting her best friend. Naga gave another bark. 

“She’s got the outfit, she’s got her ride, but we aren’t through yet. Hang on, kid! We are going to make you a star!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next day or two, I'll be cleaning up some of the chapters. Nothing huge will be changed, I want to edit them and make them better for all of you and myself.  
>   
> I appreciate all the readers for everything. So, thank you very much <3  
> Please leave comments, kudos, or any questions!


	11. Make way for the "Prince"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes in the with a bang, but the Princess is the one who ends the Parade...

Fire Lord Hiroshi sat by himself in the throne room. He needed some peace. His head was filled to the brim with all the ways he can mend this issue with Asami. He needed to fix this suitor business with her. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He sat there tinkering with a few small toy cars, trying to clear his head. But that peace came to a quick end. Tarrlok pushed the doors wide open and had a pep in his walk. “Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter.” It was as if Tarrlok read his mind.

“Oh really?” He was listening closely. 

Tarrlok opens the book he is carrying, “It’s right here, ‘If the Princess has not picked a husband by the appointed time, the Fire Lord will choose one for her.” He finished reading the first statement that he wrote himself. 

“But Asami hated all those suitors, how could I choose someone she hates?” He said motioning for his advisor to follow him. 

“Not to worry, my liege. There is more…” He pretended to find his place, and continued his reading, “If in the even a suitable Prince cannot be found, the Princess must then wed to the..." He paused his sentence for dramatic effect. "Hmm, that is very interesting.” He strokes his chin.

“Be wed to who?” The Fire Lord asked somewhat aggressively.

“The Royal Vizier. That would mean me, Sire.” He said with approval. He stopped, and Hiroshi turned to him. 

“Okay, let me see this. I thought the law say that only a Prince can marry a Princess. That I am quite sure.” He tried reaching for the book, but it’s pulled away.

Tarrlok gets control of the man using his blood bending, “Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.”

“Yes, desperate measures…” The Fire Lord says in a trance. 

“You will order the Princess to marry me,” Tarrlok commanded.

“I… will order… the princess to…” He breaks out of the hold though, “But you’re too old for her.” 

Tarrlok takes back his control over Hiroshi, “The Princess will marry me!” He said with vigor.

“The Princess will marry…” This time a loud fanfare came from outside the palace walls. “Wait, what is that? That music?” He turns and takes off towards the balcony, and he finally sees what is going on. Tarrlok stays behind, tried to leave. “Tarrlok, you must come see this.”

His view comes to an advancing parade. The parade includes dancers, musicians, and the most talented water benders. They were performing to the crowd. The crowd was growing as the parade kept marching to the Palace.

Korra sat upon Naga and played up the cocky Prince act. She smiled and had all the ladies swooning at her handsomeness. She had never felt like this. Until the other day; Korra was just Korra. A street urchin with the tendency for stealing. Now she was so much more than ever. 

Raava had changed her appearance as well. She was a barker, talking up Korra with all she had. She not only wanted the Princess to like her but for the rest of the Nation to as well. 

Throughout the crowd, Korra noticed many different people that she knew. She sees the little boys she gave her bread too. The brothers who were digging through the garbage to find a meal. In her head, she was beginning to plan something to where she helped more than these boys out.

More and more people came. She looked down and saw Pema with her kids. Rohan was in her arms as Meelo sat on her shoulders. Ikki was bouncing up and down to the beat of the drums. Jinora looked bored out of her mind. She was more of an intellectual than someone to get excited over a new Prince in town. “Tenzin.” She whispered. “Look down to the left.” He stiffened, and Korra could tell that he was so excited to see his family alive. 

He tapped her with his tassels, “Thank you.” Korra nodded and smiled at him. 

When they got to the Palace, the gates opened wide for them. She told everyone to stay at the bottom of the stairs. She has Naga run up the stairs to the Palace doors.

From the balcony looking down onto the marble stairs, Asami watched the bustling scene unfold. She rolls her eyes at everything she sees. To her, this was the most prominent display of sheer cockiness she had ever seen. She retreats inside to see this train wreck. 

Naga pants as she stops at the Main door, “Good job, girl.” Korra gets off her, and pets Naga behind of the ear. The doors open and Naga follows behind. Korra began to get very nervous. Maybe that whole display wasn’t such a good idea. Everything she did was probably a colossal mistake. But here goes nothing.

She marches right up to the Fire Lord. She bows, “Splendid! Marvelous!” The Fire Lord exclaims. 

She makes her voice more profound, “Your majesty, I have journeyed long and far to seek your daughter's hand.” Hiroshi quickly steps to her and shakes Korra’s hand. 

“Of course, of course! What is your name, Prince?” He asked. 

“I am Korrin of the Southern Water Tribe.” She said with confidence. 

“I am so very delighted to meet you!” Hiroshi pats him on the back. He then directs his attention to Tarrlok. Korra looks him deep in the eye and wants to end this right now. But she composed herself. “This is my Royal Vizier or advisor, whichever you prefer, Tarrlok. He happens to be from the Northern Tribe. He’s delighted as well.” As he speaks, his eyes are continually trained on Tenzin. 

Korra directs her hand toward the man, but he brushes it off. “Ecstatic. I’m afraid, Prince Corkwing…”

“Korrin.” She corrected him. 

“Whatever! You cannot just parade in her uninvited and expect to…” This boy was putting a damper on his plan. Now he needed to reevaluate everything he planned.

Tenzin was flying around the room. His attention was met by a very kid-like Fire Lord at the moment. He wanted to know more about this Flying Carpet. Tenzin noticed and flew down for Hiroshi to see. “This is quite a remarkable device.” He takes a closer look, inspecting the tassels and design. “Do you mind if I…” He was getting very excited about this.

Korra smiled, “No, of course not, your majesty. Allow me.” He helped him up to sit on the carpet. Somehow Tenzin was getting a kick out of this all. 

Tarrlok then came over and blocked the ride in progress. “Sire, I must advise against this.”

Hiroshi rolls his eyes. Korra couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Oh shut up, Tarrlok. Learn to have some fun once in a while.”

He brushes him away, and Tenzin takes off. He is flying high up to the ceiling. Tenzin dive bombs near Naga scaring her badly. She runs off and hides. 

“Where are you from again?” Tarrlok questioned.

“The Southern Water Tribe.”

“I wasn’t awake the Chief Tonraq had a son.” 

“He does. He kept me hidden because of the death of my sister.” Tarrlok began to sweat. Could this boy know anything about my involvement? His thoughts were driving him crazy. He needed to act natural but are necessary to move on this.

“Out of my way, I’m coming into land! Watch this first!” Tenzin does three backflips and gently lands for the Fire Lord.

“Spectacular, your highness.” Tarrlok was trying to play down his paranoia. 

“Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it. Reminds me of the Sato Mobiles I used to drive. Ah, he is extremely impressive, and so is this Prince.” Hiroshi whispers to Tarrlok. “If we’re lucky, you won’t have to marry Asami after all.”

“I do not trust him at all, sire.” He wanted to get out of this room.

“Oh, nonsense! One thing I pride myself on Tarrlok, is I am an excellent judge of character.” That earns an eye roll from the Advisor.

During this engagement, Asami had slipped into the throne room. She was hesitant but hopeful. She already thought the Prince was very handsome. But so far, to her, Korra was acting like all the other pompous men she had met. But then something struck her; this Prince looks all too familiar. 

“Asami will love this one!” He said for Korra to hear. 

“I’m sure; I’ll love her as well.” Nothing about the statement was a lie. She was falling for her already. 

“Your Highness, I must intercede on Asami’s behalf. This “boy” is no different from the others. What makes you think he is worthy of the Princess? She needs to be with a man who can give her everything.” Tarrlok laced every word with venom behind them. Asami was getting angry. All she wanted to do was get out of her and be with her. If only she were alive.

Korra wanted to speak from the heart, but she knew that she needed to play up this character in front of Tarrlok. She was going to get under his skin.

“Your majesty, I am Prince Korrin. Just let her meet…” Korra didn’t finish that sentence. Asami had made herself known. And boy did Korra feel stupid. 

“How dare you!” All three of them turn to face her. “All of you are standing around deciding my future. I am not some prize to be won!” She stormed off back to her chamber. She didn’t want to see any of them for a while.

It took everything in Korra’s power not to reveal herself to the angry girl. The Fire Lord stepped up to her, “Don’t worry, Prince Korrin. Give Asami sometime to cool down.” Korra nodded in understanding. She mentally beat herself up for the way she acted. “In the meantime, tell me all about the Water Tribes.” They both began talking exiting onto the balcony.

Tarrlok began to breathe. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and he felt as if he was about to be sick. He was nervous and can start to feel things burning within him. “I think it’s time to say goodbye to this Prince Corkwing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm posting more! Thank you so much for taking the time to read =]


	12. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She talks to the other, but one question gets The Princess wondering...

The stars were shining brightly in the sky over the Palace. Asami was looking over the city from her balcony. It overlooked the courtyard and the lush garden she loved to lay in. She found comfort in the nighttime sky especially now when she wishes she could speak to her mother. She needed advice on all that was going on. She didn’t know how to approach this suitor business. She didn’t want just a suitor; she wanted love. She could have had it too, only if things didn’t end the way they did. 

Her Tiger Monkey nudged her hand for a little attention. She per her best friend and looked over into the courtyard. She noticed Korra, she rolled her eyes and then went back into her chamber. 

Down below, Korra paced around trying to work out what had happened today. Everything with Asami kept replaying her head. Raava and Tenzin sat at a patio table; playing pai sho.

“What am I going to do? Asami won’t even talk to me. Whenever she sees me, she runs the other way.” She fires a water whip at a tree branch, knocking an apple off the branch. She looks at the apple before taking a bite, “I should have known I couldn’t pull off the Prince thing.”

Tenzin places a piece on the board, indicating that he had won. “I seriously can’t believe a rug beat me.” Raava sat there dumbfounded. Tenzin laughed at his opponent. 

“Raava, I need your help,” Korra whined.

Tenzin chimed in, “I have a great idea.”

“I am up for anything!” Korra said excitedly.

“Tell her the truth,” Tenzin said with a serious tone.

“No way! If she knew that I was some half-baked Avatar, she would laugh at me.” She grabbed the hood of her outfit and pulled it over her head.

“A woman appreciates a man or a woman who can make her laugh, be honest, and care. All joking and teasing aside. She liked Korra, the Street Urchin, right?” Korra nodded. “Well good, just be yourself.”

“Yeah, why not?” Korra said. “Tenzin, help me up there, please?” Tenzin flew over, and Korra hopped on.

He flew her up the balcony to Asami’s chamber and jumped down. “Stay around up here, okay?” Tenzin nodded a tassel and hid somewhere. She dusted herself off before speaking, “Princess Asami?”

Asami was laying in her bed when she heard her name being called outside softly. It came from the balcony, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Korrin.” She tried to walk to the sheer curtain but came face to face with the Princess’s pet. Raja growled at her as she backed Korra into the railing. 

“I do not want to see you.” She growled. 

“Princess, please. Give me a chance.” Raja kept advancing toward her, and she climbed onto the balcony. 

“Leave me alone.” She demanded.

“Oh shit, down!” Korra shouldn’t be nervous about this animal. She owns a Polar Bear dog. But to no avail, she can’t get the animal away from her. 

Raava flies up to Tenzin, “How is she doing?” Tenzin points to Korra on the edge of the railing. “Oh no, I should go help.”

“No, she needs to do this on her own,” Tenzin said grabbing the genie. 

“Good, tiger monkey? Yes, good girl.” Korra is still trying to get the animal away but changed her approach. “Come here; I won’t hurt you.” She gets off the edge and kneels in front of the animal. She puts her hand out for Raja to smell. And when she does, Raja calms down and lets Korra pet her. 

Asami lays there but then gets curious about this Prince and what her pet is doing. What she saw, changed her mind. Maybe she would give him a chance. She had noticed that Korra had got out of her other outfit into something less royal and more comfortable. Korra looked very familiar to the Princess, and she couldn’t figure why that was? She was captivated by him; she couldn’t take her eyes off him while they were in the throne room. “Wait, do I know you?” She can only hope.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Korra keeps petting Raja. Raja licks her hand before returning inside. 

“You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.” Asami snaps for Raja to back inside. The tiger monkey licks Korra’s hand before returning inside.

Korra stood before Asami and just took her in, “Well, considering this is my first time here, I would say that was highly unlikely.” Korra couldn’t believe she was still lying to her, but in a way, she knew she had to. 

Asami’s face fell, she was disappointed. “No, I guess not.”  
Raava made herself smaller and flew to Korra’s shoulder. “Okay, enough about you, Avatar. Talk about her! Remember what you told me at the Cliff’s. Tell her that stuff. Pick something!” Raava said while they were speaking to each other. Korra didn’t see her, but Raava tugged on her ear. 

“Uh, Princess, I need to tell you something.” She was getting nervous again and couldn’t find her words. 

Raava listed off words, “Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, or punctual?”

“Punctual?” She questioned.

“Who’s punctual?” Asami was more than confused at this point. 

“Sorry, I wanted to say that you are beautiful.” She said letting go of the breath within her. 

“Nice save.” Raava commended. 

Asami was about to have some fun with her, “I’m rich too, you know.” Her voice was seductive.

“I know,” Korra said without emotion. Somehow, she knew Asami would try this.

“The daughter of the Fire Lord.” Korra couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the Princess. She knew this was a game, but Asami’s voice was so incredibly sexy. 

“I knew that as well.” Still no emotion.

“A fine prize for any Prince to marry.” She wasn’t just a prize to Korra. 

“Yeah, a Prince, like me?” She questioned. 

“Yes, a Prince like you.” Her seductive tone changed, and she grabbed Korra’s hood, covering her eyes while she spoke. “And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I have ever met.” She stormed off. “Go jump off the balcony!” She yelled back. 

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Raava spoke out to her. 

“Yeah, right!” Korra snapped. 

“What did you say?” Asami turned right around. 

“Uh, you’re right. You aren’t just some prize to be won; you are so much more than that. You should be free to make your own decisions on who you should marry.” She walked over the railing and climbed up. “I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Korra took a step off the balcony. 

Asami got wide-eyed and ran to the edge, “No don’t!” 

Tenzin caught Korra and pushed her up for the Princess to see, “What?”

Asami was relieved that no one got hurt, “How are doing that?” She looks down to see the carpet underneath Korra’s feet. 

“It’s a magic carpet.” Tenzin flew up and hovers over the marble balcony. 

“It’s charming.” Tenzin takes her hand and kisses it. Asami giggles and becomes red. 

“Want to go for a ride? Get you out of here, to see the world.” Korra suggested. 

“Is it safe?” She was hesitant about this ride.

“Sure, do you trust me?” Asami looked right up into those piercing blue eyes. Her thoughts brought her back to the marketplace. Back to the beautiful waterbender, she had met. Korra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter!


	13. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She flies them out into a dazzling new setting, but it’s not the only thing that is discovered...

Her head was reeling with thought, but shook them out; “What?”

“Do you trust me?” Korra asked once more. She extended her hand for the Princess to take. 

The black-haired beauty bites her lip but then gets a huge smile on her face. She takes Korra’s hand, helping her on to the carpet. Before any of them could sit down, Tenzin zooms straight up into the brisk night sky. The swift motion caused both girls to fall, and Asami landed into her lap. “Sorry,” Asami said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra instantly blushes once it happened. Asami slide off her lap, sitting in front of her. 

Asami cannot believe the view she saw up here. The sight in front of her was unusual but incredible. She had never thought she would see the city like this. She was brought to tears because her city was breathtaking. 

Korra didn’t even look at the city. She stared at Asami. She was in awe of how beautiful that this girl was. And she admired the way Asami looked at her town. She loved her city and would do anything for it. She was going to Asami everything, but at the right moment. 

Tenzin rooms down and zigzags throughout the houses and homes in the Marketplace. Korra sees some flowers down below her and picks up a red rose. “Asami?” She called out over the wind. 

Asami looked back and saw the flower. She smiled, taking it to admire the smell. “Thank you, Korrin.” She then placed it into her hair, securing it with a clip. 

Tenzin ditches the city, flying up into the clouds. Korra uses her water bending to have them move in a dance against the night sky.

“You’re amazing.” She chuckled softly as she continued. 

“Years and years of practice.” She continued the dance and performed her heart out. She kept it simple, not doing anything to show off. 

“This is such a dazzling new world. I never dreamed I would be this far from the Palace.” Asami said once Korra sat down. 

“I can show you the world in all its shining, shimmering, and splendid glory. You have to be brave enough to make the first step.” She said nudging the Princess. 

Korra taps Tenzin, and he begins to do somersaults. He does tricks within the clouds. Asami got frightened and grabbed onto Korra, “Don’t close your eyes, there is so much to see.” Korra motions to Tenzin to slow it down. 

They flew over the Black Cliffs; the grass is lush. Sheep are sleeping and grazing throughout. They dive down through the waterfalls and came out on the other side into a valley. The greenest vegetation coved all the walls of the canyon. Every color of the Rainbow was present in this fantastic place. 

They spent a little more time flying around before turning around back to Harbor City. But something caught their eyes, down below a festival was in full swing. 

They went down to join in on the fun. Both girls were walking around and having such a relaxing time together. They tried all the different kind of food. Korra couldn’t help but get seconds of everything. They played all the games, Korra even won a prize for Asami. As they continued, they saw this little girl getting teased, and another kid took off with her doll. Asami gave Korra a look, Korra smiled and gave the little girl her prize. She was so excited that she ran and showed the other kids, teasing them back in an innocent way. They laughed at the exchange. 

The night was coming to an end, so natural it ended with Fireworks. They sat on alone on the tallest roof in this town, admiring the display before them. 

“It’s all so magical,” Asami said breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah,” Korra says in a daze as she stares at all the colors in the sky. 

Asami thinks it’s time to test out her theory, here’s hoping. “It’s a shame Naga had to miss this.”

Korra is clueless, “Nah, she hates fireworks. And she hates to fly. That is, shit!” Korra than realized she had been found out. 

“Korra! I knew it! Why would you lie to my face?” Asami couldn’t hold her emotions in anymore. Tears ran down her face. 

“Asami, I am so sorry,” She was stupid to try and trick the girl with all of this. 

“Did you think I was stupid?” She said through the tears.

“No, of course not.” 

“That I wouldn’t find out?”

“I hoped you didn’t.”

“Who are you? Tell me the truth.”

“It’s all so complicated, honestly.”

Asami ran her hands through her hair, “I thought you were dead. When they arrested you, I went right up to the man who did this.” She paused, “He said they carried out your execution. They said you were dead. So, please tell me the truth.”

“In the last few days, my life changed so drastically. I was just some street urchin with dreams of something bigger. I didn’t have any of my memories until now. I am the crowned Princess of Southern Water Tribe and…” She stopped.

“And what, Korra?” Asami said it gently, taking her hand. 

Korra breathed in, “I’m the Avatar.” 

“I didn’t believe what I saw when you air bent the other day. But you did.” She couldn’t believe it at first, but it all fit together like a puzzle. 

“I was just as shocked as you.” She laughed, “I was Korra then, and now so much more.”

“You’re still just Korra to me.” She said with a smile, causing the blue-eyed girl to blush hard. “No matter what your title, you are still Korra.” Korra kissed Asami’s hand; she didn’t let it go.

“If I may, why didn’t you tell me?” Asami asked sweetly.  
“You were to close to this, to Tarrlok.” 

“Why is he trying to ruin everything in my life?” She was getting angry. 

“You cannot trust him; this wasn't the first time he has tried to kill me.” She said as a matter of fact.

“I knew it, he been extremely secretive ever since he came here a few years ago. People started disappearing; my father was beginning to act very strangely.” She sucks in her breath. 

“Hey, what is it?”

“After he came, my two best friends disappeared. Mako and his little brother Bolin. Mako was the Captain of the Guard, and Bolin was the Advisor before Tarrlok. We were planning a trip to Republic City, but when it was time to go, they never showed up.” She wipes her eyes, not remembering when she began to cry. “It’s why I was put on House arrested; it was Tarrlok’s idea. I have never trusted him. When I asked my father to look into him, he told me that your father…” She smacked herself mentally for what she said, “I am so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. For the last four years, I believed that I was alone. Abandoned by those that were supposed to love me. But it all came back; it’s hard. I missed so much being away.” She takes her time to collect her thoughts. She shook them out, and she needed to focus, “But what did my father say?”

“That’s it; my father said he raved about Tarrlok and that he was in good hands,” Asami told her.

“He must be up to something. He must have done something to my father and yours. Also, Tenzin was...” 

“Tenzin? You mean Jinora’s father?” She said quickly.

“Yes, he was turned into…” She looks up and sees the carpet floating to their level. 

“Yup, he changed me into this.” Asami didn’t blink for a good minute. “Yes, I know.”

“Did I hit my head?” Asami asked looking at Korra. 

“I thought the same thing,” Korra admitted. 

“Tarrlok didn’t do this himself; he had help. And I do see the irony here.” They had a good laugh; it much needed in this situation. 

“We need to figure out a way to get rid of him,” Asami said with an iron tongue. 

“Agreed. We should start heading back before your father has everyone out looking for you. We don’t need him to worry.” Korra gets to her, then pulls Asami up. 

On the ride back, Asami had fallen asleep in Korra’s lap. Korra unknowingly stroked the long, ravenous hair of the girl. At that moment, she finally felt peace within herself.

Once they were back the palace, Korra carried the sleeping girl back into this chamber. She laid her in bed, covering her up. “Sweet dreams, Princess.” She gently kissed her forehead. Korra was about to leave until she felt a grab on her wrist. 

“Please stay?” Asami said in her sleep. 

“I need to talk to Tenzin quickly; I’ll be back.” Asami nodded and then cuddled into her pillow. 

Korra walks back out and jumps onto Tenzin. They flew down to meet with Raava, but she wasn’t anywhere in site. 

She was so invested in looking for her friend that, she didn’t see when two guards grabbed her. They tied her feet and hands together making sure she wasn’t able to bend. One of the guards saw the teapot and just tossed it into the bushes. Another tied Tenzin up to the tree. Korra can see someone lurking in the shadows of the trees. But she is unable to see who it was; she was knocked unconscious. 

Out of the darkness came Tarrlok, “I’m afraid you have worn out your welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, my father in law took the internet box when he moved into a new place. Thank for your patience!


	14. Drowning in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to get rid of this obstacle in his way, but then he loses his control...

The guards tossed Korra over the side of the cliffs that hugged the outskirts of Harbor City. They tied onto her feet so she would sink quickly. When she hit the water, all the adrenaline reached her max, and she fought to survive. She was losing her oxygen quickly. If only she could get Raava's attention. Then it hits her; they are physically connected to each other. “Raava!” She screamed inside her head. “Raava, I need you to hear me.” She screamed as loud as she could but ultimately fell into darkness. 

Back in the garden, the teapot began to shake and out emerged Raava, “Korra, wow! You are back before sunrise; how did everything go? I need details!” She looks around but doesn’t see Korra at all. She does see that Tenzin was tied to the tree, struggling to get free. “Tenzin, what happened?” She yelled, untying him as quickly as she could. She could have just snapped, and he would have been loose, her mind is freaked out by what she is seeing. 

“Korra was attacked by Tarrlok and his men. She didn’t see it coming. They took her somewhere!” He screamed out, shooting up into the sky. 

She then felt her body shaking, “Raava!” She can hear Korra screaming. She knows where she is.

“Tenzin, I know where she is! Follow me.” She flies up to meet him, and they fly through the sky together. 

They get the cliffs. Raava dives down into the water, and there is Korra. Unconscious and almost gone. “Korra, come on! You can’t cheat on this one.” She shakes her, Korra’s head slowly rises and then falls once more. “Why aren’t you going into the Avatar state?”

Right on cue, Korra’s eyes shoot open. Her eyes are glowing white hot. She breaks out her bonds and lifts slowly out of the water. Once she is at the top of the cliffs, Korra kneels on the ground. Raava goes to her and smacks her gently on the back. She falls and begins to cough up the water that was in her system. Raava stayed next to her, “Don’t ever scare me like that ever again.” She whispered. 

“Raava,” Korra said before embracing her friend. “Thank you.”

“Oh, my dear, I am getting quite fond of you once again. No more scares, okay?” Korra nodded. “Let’s back and make sure everyone is okay.”

While Korra was gone, Asami had woken up. She wondered where Korra went and remembered she was going to speak to Tenzin about something. She was thrilled when she got up. She went over to her vanity, picked up her brush and began brushing her hair. She ended up lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her door open. 

“Asami.” He father spoke out, sound robotic. 

She turns and smiles the biggest smile that shines so very bright, “Oh father, I just had the most wonderful time, I think I found the right suitor. I am so happy with who I chose.”

“Yes, as you should be, I have chosen a husband for you.” She didn’t understand. She had chosen.

“What?” He opens the door, there stood the snake; Tarrlok. He gives her an evil smirk. She doesn’t believe this. She couldn’t understand why her father would choose him.

He walks into the room, straight up the Princess. “You’re speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife.” He was venom on his tongue. 

“I will never marry you ever.” She turns and runs to her father. “I have chosen already; I choose Korrin.”

“Well, Prince Korrin left the kingdom.” He said lying through his teeth. 

“You are lying; I know you are.” She said pushing him in the chest. She knew Korra wouldn’t leave again. Not after all of this.

“Check out outside; no one is out there. Korrin isn’t here anymore. He doesn’t want you. He wanted the money and this kingdom!” More lies, but he is pushing her buttons. "You were nothing but someone to fuck. Do you want someone like that?!"

Korra was listening to every word. Her rage was building, and she wanted to water smack him in the mouth. “You sure about all of that, Tarrlok.” They all turned to see the soaking wet girl in the opening of the curtains. 

“Korrin!” Asami ran into her arms and held tightly. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me again.”

“Tell them the truth, Tarrlok. Tell them that you tried to have me killed again!” She yelled. 

“That is ridiculous, a bunch of nonsense, your highness. Prince Korrin is obviously lying through his teeth.” He tightens his grip on Hiroshi. 

“Dad, what is wrong with you?” Asami says breaking out from Korra. 

Korra then remembers something; she can see Tarrlok’s hand twitch. She knew. “Oh, I know.” She produces a water whip and cracks it at his hands, breaking one of his wrists. The Fire Lord finally snapped out of the hold he had on him and regained himself back. “Your Highness, this whole time Tarrlok has been controlling you with his blood bending.”

“Tarrlok, you traitor!” He screamed out. You can hear the very blood in his veins boil over. 

Tarrlok has fear strike him in the heart, “Sire, I can explain all of this.”

“Guards! Guards?!” The Fire Lord yelled very loud. Three men rushed in; luckily it wasn’t the same ones who helped Tarrlok. They must have been under his control. “Arrest him!”

Tarrlok backed into a corner in the room. Being outnumber hindered him greatly. If he fought back, he would lose. “This is not over!” He slams down his hands, creating a dense mist. Korra tried to rush him before he disappeared. Once the fog cleared, he was gone. 

“Find him, search everywhere!” Hiroshi commanded. “He’ll be hurt if he doesn’t use his healing abilities.”

Korra goes over to Asami; she caresses her cheek before speaking to her, “Are you okay?” All Asami could do was a nod at Korra.

“How could he? He was my most trusted advisor. But he plotted against me, against you.” He turns, and his anger subsides. He sees his daughter smiling. He hadn’t seen that smile in a very long time. She was happy; he can see that now. “Asami, you finally chose.”

She nods while looking Korra in the eyes; green met blue. It was a beautiful feeling she was experiencing. 

“Well, you quite a beautiful girl, Korra.” Both girls turned and looked shocked. “Please, before you went missing, he made this suggestion. Took you long enough to get here.” They all had a wonderful laugh. 

“Sorry about that, I wish I did come here sooner. But things do happen for a reason.” She took Asami’s hands in her bringing them up to place a gentle kiss on them.

“I’ll make sure to get the word out to your parents and family.” Korra was so excited to let her parents know that she was alive. She hugged Hiroshi hard and spun him around. 

She pushed herself back, “Sire, I am so very sorry.”

“Don’t be” He pulled her back into the hug. Asami couldn’t be happier; her smile went all the way to her ears. “Korra, please call me Hiroshi.” He looks over her shoulder at his happy daughter, “Go back to her.” Korra laughed and went back to Asami. She grabbed her and pulled her in tightly. Her thoughts had calmed down, but she still wondered where Tarrlok went. 

Tarrlok disappeared in the mist and escaped through a secret passageway. He ran back to his study. He didn’t even notice that his wrist ended broken. He didn’t set it. He didn't care; he needed to get out of the Palace before they found him. He powered through the pain to get his things together. 

“Well for one, you are a huge fucking idiot!” Vaatu yelled from his chair. 

“Not now, you red demon piece of shit!” Tarrlok was fighting back, Vaatu was extremely proud of that. 

“Of course, now! You fucked up this whole thing!” He had moved behind him and pushed him down. “You didn’t realize that you had her?”

“Who? Asami?” He asked crawling to his knees.

“Again, you are such a fucking idiot.” Venom was spitting from his fangs. He took a breath. “You had the Avatar in your clutches, and you let her go. Not to mention Raava and that teapot had been here the entire time. You are useless.”

“That was the Avatar! Unaloq killed her!? You told me that.” He cried out.

“I did, I wanted to see if you could get her to yourself. And you didn’t. You had her since the jail. You got her to help you. She survived the fall. You tried to kill again, and she fucking survived again! I'm glad she was able to kill him, one less moron for me to deal with.” He looked deep into Tarrlok’s soul. It was empty; no one would care that he was gone. Then it clicked for the Crimson man. “Why let a pathetic human do anything when you can do it yourself?” He ran at Tarrlok and dove right into his body. Tarrlok fought back, but in the end, Vaatu had won. They converged together. It would make things a lot easier in the end. 

“I will rid this world of this childish Avatar and everyone she loves, for good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I might be slow with the updates for a little bit. I have been super busy, and I just got out of the hospital. I've been exhausted with work and everything going on with my life. I have a lot done, but they will be posted every two weeks or so. Thank you for all the readers and the kudos! =]


	15. Normal is Good, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wishes for everything to be normal, but when people come back their secrets are confessed...

It had been a few days since Tarrlok disappeared, even one was on edge a bit but managed to relax today. Korra and Asami were laying in the garden, enjoying a beautiful picnic. Asami cuddled up to the Avatar and fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. 

Raava had come out of the teapot, smiling at the two girls. She was happy for her friend that she had found love. It was early in the relationship, but these two were destined to be with each other. She didn’t want to disturb them, but she needed to talk to her. She floated over, “Hey, Korra.” She whispered. “You know you still have those two wishes, right?”

“Oh man, I completely forgot. Sorry.” She answered. 

“That’s okay, just reminding you.” Raava took a seat next to a berry bush, picking some berries to enjoy. 

“I don’t even know what I would wish for.” She began pondering any ideas.

“Don’t waste the wishes, Korra.” Said a sleepy Asami. She opened one eye to look at Korra. Korra stuck her tongue out at her. “Mature.” Korra chuckled and began stroking the girl’s hair. 

“Raava, what would you wish for?” Korra genuinely wanted to know. 

“Me? No one’s ever asked me that before.” She thought about it, “Well, in my case… Ah, forget it.” She didn’t know what to say. 

“You can tell us, what it is?” Korra asked.

Raava took in a breath, “Freedom.” She holds up her arms to show shiny black cuffs on her wrists.

“You’re a prisoner?” Asami was now interested in this story. When Korra told her about how she has a magic genie, she didn’t believe her until she met Raava. She wanted to know more. 

“It’s all a part of the Avatar guide. But sometimes, I’m not so lucky in the Master department.” She gets up, trying to explain all of this. “See, I am the guide and helper to the Avatar. But when the Avatar passes on, I can still be found by anyone who finds the teapot. I am still a slave. It’s annoying really.”

“How so?” Korra and Asami were very attentive to the woman. 

“A lot of them wanted the same things, and they go against the rules. One of which, you know.” She said; Korra knew precisely what she was referring too. 

“So, what are the rules?” Asami asked.

“First, I can’t kill or bring anyone back from the dead.” Asami’s face fell, slightly. Korra noticed. She knew something was wrong; she’ll talk to Asami later. Raava kept speaking, “Second, I can’t make people fall in love with the Wisher. And third, you can’t wish for more wishes. I couldn’t tell you all the ways people tried to convince me to do any of those. I get the “I wish for that person to be dead,” more than the others. 

“Raava, that’s honestly terrible,” Korra says.

“But, to be free! Not having to obey commands. No more granting dumb wishes. To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasure in the world.” She stops and shook her head, “What am I saying? It’s never going to happen.” She whispered, but Korra manages to hear it.

“Why not?” Raava comes back and sits near the couple. She sits on her knees.

“The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So, you can guess how often that has happened to me. Vaatu was the lucky one.” She said sadly.

“Vaatu was wished out? By who?” Korra was curious about who would do something like that. 

“Fire Lord Sozin. He had found Vaatu before Roku could find me. I was then summoned by someone else. It’s very odd to who finds me and who doesn’t. I never truly understood it.” 

“Okay, well. I’ll do it for you. I’ll set you free.” Korra said outright. 

“Don’t tease me, Korra.” 

“Raava, I promise. After the second wish, I’ll use the third to set you free.” Korra holds out her hand. 

“Here’s to hoping.” Raava shakes her hand. “Ok, let’s make some magic happen. Think hard, what is something you want the most?”

“If I’m honest, I want everything and everyone to be back to normal.” She laughed at her statement. “It sounds crazy, I know.”

“No, normal sounds good,” Asami said cuddling into Korra. 

“We need to find everyone first. The boys. Pema and the kids.” Korra suggested. 

“That’s a great idea!” Asami was super excited and jumped up. She held her hand out for Korra. Korra took her hand and was pulled to her feet. “Pema should be in the kitchen, if not she’s home.”

Tenzin flew down, “She is.”

“How do you know?” Korra raises her eyebrow.

“I’ve been following her. She is still my wife.” He said. Korra nodded in agreement. 

“Come on, let’s go talk to her. Tenzin, why don’t you head to the Throne room?” He nodded at her. Korra than gave her attention to Asami and asked. “Lead the way?”

Asami graciously accepted, and they went off looking for the Air Bender’s wife. Korra took Asami’s hand in her as they walked. They both felt a jolt of electricity shoot up their arms. 

None of them had ever felt like this ever. Not once did they ever like a person this much. This feeling was never as strong as they were now. But they both knew that this was more than liking each other, they were falling in love.

They made small talk walking to the kitchens. Instead, the cooking staff was working hard getting everything they needed prepared. They stopped once they realized Asami had walked in. Pema greeted them graciously. “Princess Asami, how may I be of service today?”

“Pema, do you remember Avatar Korra?”

Pema was more than confused. “I don’t understand, I have never met this girl. No offense, Avatar.”

“Pema, what can you tell me about your husband?”

“Tenzin?” Her eyes become glistened over by the tears she is trying to keep at bay. 

“Yes, Tenzin,” Asami speaks out. 

“I was told he was dead, by Tarrlok when I tried to speak to your father." He wanted to ruin everyone's life.

“He isn’t, Pema. I found him alive. But he was changed.” Korra said honestly.

“Changed? I don’t understand anything right now.” Pema is scared. 

“Why don’t you come with us? Where are the kids?” 

Pema nodded and passed off her duties off to her Sous Chef. “Jinora is in the library. Rohan is with your father, Princess.” Asami smiles knowing her father loved kids. “And the other two are running around the Palace. The guards give me updates.”

“Okay, once you see him, you could decide if you want the kids to know.” She nods, and they made their way to the throne room. Instead of it being quiet and empty. Pema’s kids have taken over with the Fire Lord with Tenzin. 

“Well that didn’t go to plan, but Pema shall we?” Korra let the others walk in first. Pema walked in and then here kids reacted by running to their mom. They hugged her tightly. 

“Korra, is where you tell us that our father is a flying carpet?” Korra was stunned. 

“How did you know?” Korra laughed out the question. 

“I watched Vaatu use his magic on Daddy when we were attacked that night. He also did something to my mother. I pretended to be asleep.” Korra knew Jinora was too smart for her own good. 

Pema stepped up to her. She was off balance, Asami was able to help her stay steady on her feet, “So your father, my husband, is that flying carpet?” Jinora smiled sweetly. Pema broke out into tears. She took a deep breath, “Tenzin?”

He stopped flying immediately and came over to his emotional wife, “I know this is hard for you, Pema. I am so sorry.” His voice was breaking. 

“I am so glad that you are alive.” She didn’t know how to hug her husband, but she did. She just engulfed him in her arms. Even though he was not entirely human, it didn't change the love they had each other. 

Korra then had a thought, “I know what I want to wish for.” As she finished her sentence, Raava showed up.

“I heard you. Say the magic word.” She said smiling ear to ear. 

“Raava, I wish for everyone affected by Tarrlok and Vaatu to be back to normal.” Time had stopped. Korra could feel the magic taking hold of everyone in this situation. 

Tenzin was then circled by Raava’s smoke, and then he was back. His kids ran to him and hugged him so very tightly. “My children, I have missed you all so very much.” His eyes were glossed over with the joyous tears that anyone has ever seen. 

Things felt right. Hiroshi was happy to see a family brought back together. 

Then a commotion happened outside the doors; the doors swung open. Two men stood there ragged and dirty. They ran in, and Asami’s eyes widen at the sight of these two guys, “Bolin! Mako!” She ran over and hugged the green-eyed boy. Korra remembers what Asami had told her about her best friends. Bolin let her go, and Mako stepped up to her. 

Korra then looked at the taller brother. Amber eyes. Those were the two boys she gave the food too. Those were Asam's best friend, and she knew where they were. She wishes she knew this sooner.

Mako was nervous; his hands were shaking. “Asami, we’re so sorry about everything. We should have never trusted Tarrlok. And I need to say something to you. I was going to say it to you when we were going to Republic City…” He paused, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going to be the last Chapter for a while. I'm still hand write a lot of the chapters because I am not allowed to use my computer at work. But I will do my best to post something as soon as I can. This is actually the long chaptered story I had ever written and I am not going to give up on it.  
>   
> So thank you all so much <3


	16. Can’t Help But Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s falling for her, and possibly in front of her...

The sunset was on the horizon, Korra found a spot in the massive tree in the corner of the garden. She upon the enormous tree trunk and tried to relax as much as she could. She sat there and played with a dancing ember in the palm of her hand. She observed it, keeping it small, so she didn’t burn off the leaves of the tree. 

Even though she seemed as she was at ease, her mind wouldn’t let the words he spoke stop from repeating as she controlled this flame. Mako had confessed his love for Asami. He was in love with the one she was falling in love with. 

Korra had slipped out of the throne room as quietly as she could. She would have rather not hear what Asami’s response was. She walked around aimlessly before taking refuging the tree hiding from everyone.   
Raava knew precisely where Korra was from the feeling in her heart. She explained to Asami that Korra was okay but needed some time to herself before they could speak. Asami was heartbroken hearing that the girl was upset. She watched from the balcony to catch sight of the blue-eyed girl.

Asami had no idea that Mako ever felt like that. She felt as if she should have known, but it never came up. Her thoughts didn’t continue. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small flicker inside the tree. She watched it a couple more times; it was Korra.

She grabbed her robe and made her way down to the gardens. She walked up to the tree and found a clear view of Korra playing with fire in her hand. 

“That’s pretty.” Asami startled the girl, causing her to slip from her seat. She slipped down between to branches and got her foot stuck. She came face to face with Asami. 

Korra realized that she had been crying. Her already bright green eyes were even more intense than ever. She didn’t know what to say, so she said, “Hi.”

“Hi Korra,” she said shyly, but with a smile. She almost laughed at the state Korra was in, but she kept it together. “Do you need help?” 

“Oh, this? Nah, I got it.” Korra curled up, grabbing the high branch. She used her strength to dislodge herself from the tree. She jumped down and dusted herself off.   
They quietly walked around. The tension was thick between them. Neither one knew what to say. But Asami needed to say something before this whole situation gets worse. “Korra, I am so very sorry.”  
Korra was afraid of this, “Hey, no it’s okay. You knew him longer.” She began walking away from Asami. 

“You have this all wrong, Korra,” Asami said as she grabbed her hand pulling her back gently.

“You love him, and it’s okay,” Korra said sadly.

“I do love him, but I am not in love with him though,” She paused, “I am starting to fall for someone.” She said sweetly.

“Who would that be?”

Asami pulled Korra close to her, caressing her face. Jade green looked deep into ocean blues. Korra’s heart was beating faster than ever. “I’m falling for you.” Asami breathed in and continued, “When I met you in the marketplace, I didn’t think I was ever going to meet someone like you. And when I thought you were gone, I didn’t think I would ever find what I was looking for. You showed me this whole new world and taught me to enjoy life. I now see that I can love whoever I want. I don’t need a Prince or Princess. I just want you.” She whispered that last part. They put their foreheads together, standing in silence.

“I feel so stupid.” She laughed, “I’m falling for you as well.”

“Come with me.” Asami intertwined their hands, and they walked back into the palace. Korra was being led to a part of the Palace that she never knew was there.  
Asami opened up the locked door and motioned for Korra to come inside with her. The room was filled with hundreds of portraits placed on the walls. They were all family portraits of all the past Firelords. “Wow, this is incredible.” 

“I used to hide away in here when I was a kid. I would get lost in thought when I looked at them. I knew the histories, but I always made up of other stories. They scared me in some ways, but they always pulled me in.” They walked around looking at them all, “They were always so serious looking, and they felt devoid of love. Until this one.” She pulled back the curtain, revealing a dust-covered frame. 

It was the most different one out of ones here. Korra knew it was Asami’s parents and her. Hiroshi and his wife were happy. Baby Asami held the necks of her parents tightly as she gave her best smile.

“When you were talking to Raava about the wishes, it had me thinking about my mom…” Asami took a deep breathe in, trying to keep herself in check.  
Korra wanted to ask the girl what was wrong before but didn’t want to pry unless Asami said something to her. 

“May I ask you what happened?”

Asami nodded taking Korra’s hand, walking them over to a couch that sat on the wall in the room. They sat hand in hand as she told the story. “I was seven when she was murdered. She had gone out to the marketplace to find some in-season ingredients for our Kitchen Staff. She did this all the time, and once did she ever have a problem. But on this day, she had got a weird feeling before leaving. Like she knew that she was going to have a problem. When she was done with her shopping, she returns to the gates, but she was followed.” Asami was tearing up, but she was able to continue. “They robbed her but didn’t think it was enough. One of the men who was there was a firebender. He burned her badly.” Asami gripped Korra’s hand tighter, “When guards found her, she was barely alive. She fell into a coma and died a few days later.” She choked back any other feelings she was having at the moment. 

“Asami, I am so very sorry.” Korra embraced the girl and held her close. “I wish I could have met her,” Korra said into her ear.

Asami nodded into the waterbender ’s shoulder. “She would have loved you. She would want to know all about the Water Tribes. Kya told her about her experiences but to speak to you would have made her days.” 

“Well, my memories wouldn’t have done her justice until now. And, plus I would want you there. She would probably want to know how we ended up meeting one another.”

“You are right about that. She would first scold me about going out without an escort and then she would probably grill you about your intentions with me.” Asami flirted.

“Oh, that I completely understand,” Korra laughed nervously. “Like she would want to know if I am going to corrupt her only child.” Korra seductively spoke but became as red as Asami’s robe. “Oh wow, I am sorry, that was not appropriate.”

“Korra?” There was this look in Asami’s eyes. A look that Korra had ever seen before. 

She swallowed nervously, but answered, “Yes?”

“Come with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sort of back! I have been working on more than one project and I have to write them all my hand. When I was working my other job, I was able to use my computer, this one not so much. Lol I hope you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help myself overcome my writer's block. I hope you enjoy!  
>   
> I would love feedback and comments. I wanna become better with each thing I write. Anything is appreciated.


End file.
